My Flame
by Magz2015
Summary: Zhu Ran believes with all he has that Lu Meng is right. Shu must be taken down for Wu to make sure peace stays in the land. But when he is forced to share a small cell and rely on the daughter of the God of War, he can see that belief slipping away from him as he looses his heart to her. But will their love be doomed from the start? Or will it be strong enough to withstand it all?
1. Chapter 1

Looking up as the door flew open, Guan Yu found two of his four children racing in the room. "Xing. Ping. Did you find her?"

Stopping at their father Guan Ping shook his head side to side. "We have not. There is no trace of her anywhere. The only thing that has been found was when we found her weapon."

"Any luck?"

Looking up, the three found Guan Suo and Zhang Bao walking toward them, both with worried looks on their faces. Though Zhang Bao had more of a guilty look than anything. Guan Yu sighed as he closed his eyes. "Stop feeling like that Zhang Bao. It is not your fault."

Dropping his head, Zhang Bao sighed. "I can't help but feel like it is though Master Guan Yu. After all she left right after you and Father told her about the marriage." Though he himself was still wrestling with the fact. Every time he tried to set his sight on it since it was what their father's wanted, he couldn't help but picture the woman he would always truly love instead of Yingping.

"It is not your fault. If it is because of that the fault lies with myself and Zhang Fei. When we find her I will have a talk with her and figure this out." Guan Yu then sighed as he looked down at his daughter's weapon that he still held. "Where are you my daughter?"

"My Lord! My Lord!"

Looking up to see a servant racing for them holding a scroll. "What is it?"

"This was just dropped off! It is a scroll from Wu! Claiming that they have Lady Guan Yinping."

All eyes went wide as Guan Yu took the scroll and read it. His eyes bleeding and seeing rage when he read it. "That is what it is alright. And we just reformed our alliance with them! They wish for me to force brother to step down and let Sun Ce have all the lands to get her back. Curse them!"

Guan Yu then turned and stormed toward the doors that lead deeper into the castle. "I think it is time that we deal with Wu and their ways of teeter totting around with who they will ally themselves with or not. They have gone too far this time."

X

"I see."

All eyes turned to see the doors flinging open, then even more rage fly into Guan Yu's eyes. Liu Bei rushed around and put himself between his brother and his wife's brother. "Guan Yu, you need to listen to me."

"I have all the proof I need right here. You dare send me this and then come here Zhou Yu! How dare you insult us like that!" Guan Yu then threw the scroll at him and glared as he stood there. Looking down at his brother he fisted his hands at his side. "They have my daughter. And want you to step down and serve them to get her back."

Dropping his weapons and walking around with his arms crossed Sun Ce sighed. "I bet you anything that is not Zhou Yu's writing Guan Yu. We came here because of a scroll we got. Saying that you have taken Zhu Ran captive and that Liu Bei wanted the same thing." Turning to Zhou Yu he hardened his glare. "I bet it is the same writing isn't it?"

His eyes wide, Guan Ping walked from around his father to Sun Ce. "So you are saying that you didn't send that? That you don't have my sister?"

"That's right. Though Father is acting as Lord while I am here on the matter, I am Lord of Wu now. If I wanted something I would just challenge you all to a fight and do it that way. I wouldn't kidnap someone's daughter. I have two of my own remember." Sun Ce then went back to stand with his wife. "The way we figured it just before you came in, is that there is only one person right now who would want to see us at each other's throats and not working together. That would be Cao Cao."

Nodding as Liu Bei went back to stand with his wife, now that his brother was calmed down he crossed his arms. "It is like they wanted to make us think that each other was kidnapped by the other." Looking over at his wife with a smile, Liu Bei reached over and took her hand. "They had not took into account the relations that we have now with Wu. Not only is our alliance reformed and stronger than ever, but Lord Sun Ce and I had a very long talk just the two of us right after."

Nodding with his own smile, Sun Ce nodded. "That's right. Which is why I knew right away that this scroll was a fake when I read it." He then turned to Guan Yu with the same smile. "No hard feelings either since you seemed to have thought it was truth. If it were one of my girls, I would have probably done the same thing. Now the only thing to do is figure out where they would have taken them."

X

Opening her eyes with a moan, Guan Yinping held her head as she stood up. "Oh man what happened."

"Well rise and shine sleeping beauty. Welcome to hell."

Jerking up to sit, Yinping's eyes went wide. She looked around and came face to face with Zhu Ran. Looking around again she saw that she was in a cell! "Where am I?"

Crossing his arms as he closed his eyes, Zhu Ran took a deep breath. "We are somewhere in Wei in a cell. Exactly why I don't know. I have been here for four days you just got here last night."

Holding the side of her head, Yinping moved so that she was sitting across from him leaning up against the wall. "Oh this is just great. More bad news."

Looking up at her then back down at the ground, Zhu Ran sighed. He knew that Sun Ce and Sun Quan both wanted to continue the peace with Shu. But Lu Meng did make a sound argument in his opinion. If the land that Liu Bei really wanted to create was a land of benevolence then why was he trying to become a Lord instead of just handing it over to someone better suited for the job? All he wanted was conquest. Much like Cao Cao but used virtue as a ruse to cover it up.

And now to top it all off, he was stuck in a rather small cell with the daughter of Guan Yu. To him, nothing could be worse than what was going on right now. He was being held captive by one enemy, and forced to share a cell with another!

"Hello! Earth to Wu person!"

Blinking as he glared up at her, Zhu Ran turned his head sharply then closed his eyes. "I do have a name and it is not Wu person. How rude is that?"

Crossing her own arms, Guan Yinping glared right at him. "Well if you weren't off in your own little world you would have known what I said. I said, I am Guan Yinping. What is your name?"

"I am Zhu Ran. Happy."

"What is the deal with the attitude!?"

Turning serious eyes to her, Zhu Ran wasn't about to fold just because she was a girl or what the situation is. "I am from Wu, you are from Shu. Do I really need to say any more than that?"

Her eyes raging as she narrowed her eyes, Guan Yinping couldn't believe what she just heard! She knew that the strategist Lu Meng was responsible for the betrayal at Fan Castle. Had it not been for Sun Ce riding in to stop him, he had every intention on killing not only her father but her and all of her brothers as well! It was clear that this jerk obviously shared the same ideas as that one.

Turning sideways as she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. "Well excuse me if you are one of the few in Wu that don't like Shu. Obviously your princess doesn't share that view. Or your Lord."

Laughing Zhu Ran looked at her again as he put his hands on his hips. "Ha! Had Lord Sun Ce not stopped us that day, the princess being married to Liu Bei was nothing more than a chain on him. She seemed excited about it, but it was nothing more than putting a chain on his neck. That way when we did have to move on Shu he wouldn't really be able to put his heart into the battle because of that."

Now it was her turn to laugh. Guan Yinping looked over at him with a confident smile. "You don't know Lady Shang Xiang as well as you think you do then. If that was the reason behind even her brothers and father arranging the marriage, she would have proven you all wrong. She wouldn't have stayed his hand but fought just as hard as he would have right next to him. Supporting him, just as she would have myself and my brothers had you actually succeeded at Fan Castle."

"We would have if Lord Sun Ce hadn't found out somehow."

"Well aint this cute. Getting along as well as we had hoped I see."

Both Guan Yinping and Zhu Ran turned their glares from the other to see Xiahou Dun walking toward the cell. On her feet, Guan Yinping crossed her arms. "What are you planning on doing with us?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all but letting you sit right here while suspicions grow in Wu and Shu. Once they fight, and we achieve our goal, if Shu comes out the winner, you young lady will be our bait to draw them into a trap. If Wu, you will be." Xiahou Dun turned his eyes from first the girl to the guy. Getting her was so much harder than getting him.

Laughing as he turned and walked away from them, he waved a hand in the air. "Welcome home. Even if it takes a year you won't get out of there until we get the result we want from Wu and Shu."

Stomping her feet Guan Yinping glared harder. "Humph! It won't happen! I bet by now they have already figured out where we are!"

Turning a sadistic smile to her, Xiahou Dun laughed. "Want to bet on that one? Once we got you across the border of Wei, scrolls were sent out. Wu got one saying that Shu took him. Shu got one saying that Wu took you. It is only a matter of time before they start fighting."

On his feet as well now Zhu Ran glared as he grabbed the bars. "Lord Zhou Yu will see right through this!"

"It doesn't matter if they do or not. You won't be getting away from here alive anyway." Laughing at the glares, Xiahou Dun left the dungeon and headed back up toward his cousin.

Flopping down on the floor, Guan Yinping glared. "Great. Now how am I going to get out of this?"

"Good question. Let me know when you figure it out."

Turning her glare on him, Guan Yinping growled at him. "Like I would tell someone who could turn traitor! And from what you said not only on us, but your own Lord!"

"I would never turn against Lord Sun Ce or Lord Sun Quan!" Zhu Ran was so angry right now he was shaking. "Never take that back."

Turning her back to him, Guan Yinping huffed. "I won't take that back. You know that they want peace with Shu and to work together with Lord Liu Bei but you won't do it. What is that?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Five days have passed. For Guan Yinping it has been nothing short of hell. She was hungry, when they did feed them it was next to nothing. Just enough to keep them alive. Stuck in a small cell with a jerk. The only thing she could say is that whenever she did have to relieve herself, he would at least not look. But other than that he was a total jerk!

Looking around she sighed as she let her eyes half close. She swore that if she was forced to marry Zhang Bao, not being in love with him, would be the worst thing she could go through. Now she was wishing that she didn't open her big mouth about that. This might not have happened. 'Now I don't know if I will ever get the chance to even see him again. I am not in love with him, but Zhang Bao is a good friend to me. Now I may never get to even see him again unless I figure out a way out of here.'

A glance at the girl, Zhu Ran kept his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Sitting in the same place most of the time. He did understand one thing where she was coming from. She grew up with Liu Shan and has always seen boh him and Liu Bei as her Lord. Much the way it was with him, Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Jian. He could see why she would want to defend him the way that she was.

But to him at least it was finally starting to look like he was going to have to at least try to reason with her and work with her at least until they were out of this cell and out of the castle. Once they were free they would go their own ways and never see each other again. But could he really trust her?

Should he really trust her? Lu Meng, Lu Su. Even Lu Xun even though he didn't really like him in the first place all said that no one in Shu could really be counted on. That they would turn on anyone the first chance they got if it was for their own personal gain. But he wasn't going to die in a place like this either.

"You know what Zhu Ran you can stop with the glares like you are going to kill me at any second you know. It is starting to get annoying I am not doing it to you. Why do you insist on glaring at me like that?" Guan Yinping gave the guy across from her a stern look as she sat there. She has done nothing but ignore him for the last five days but every time she does look at him she catches him glaring at her, or the glare on his face as he closes his eyes. What made her angry about it the most, was that he didn't even know her or anyone in Shu! He was basing his opinion of everyone on what a few simple minded people from Wu were feeding him.

Turning his closed eyes further away from her, Zhu Ran couldn't bring himself to work with someone from Shu. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. "Because I can."

Turning her head to the side also, Guan Yinping let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes. "I swear I will never understand you. You say you are not a traitor to your Lord yet you want to go against the very thing he wishes for. Proof of that is when he stopped you at Fan Castle. You don't know a thing about me other than my father is Guan Yu the God of War and Sworn brother to Lord Liu Bei. This attitude you got is really insulting."

"Your father may be known as the God of War but we could bring him down with ease."

With a snorting laugh, Guan Yinping dropped her head and smiled. "Maybe if you had the entire Wu arm and part of Wei. You wouldn't stand a chance once on one with my father."

"Whatever he aint so tuff."

Another round of laughter coming from her Guan Yinping held her stomach as she laughed hard. She couldn't believe that was what he thought! "Really! Lu Meng doesn't even believe that one."

His eyes turning to glare at her, Zhu Ran was raging right about now. "Yes he does. Or we wouldn't have even tried at Fan Castle!"

Taking a deep breath and getting her breathing under control, Guan Yinping looked over at him with an odd look as she smiled. "Okay so you believe anything and everything that Lu Meng tells you then right?"

"You bet I do. I know he wouldn't steer me wrong and always has the best intentions for Wu." Giving her a sharp nod he turned his head to the side as he let out an annoyed sigh.

"So let me guess. It was him that told you something about Shu can't be trusted and we need to be took out to make the way for Wu and all the nonsense you have said the last five days right?" When she got a nod, Guan Yinping sighed as she leaned back on the cell wall and looked up and through a crack where sunlight could come in. "Well that alone is going against what his Lord wants. I mean isn't it supposed to be Lord Sun Ce to decide what is best for Wu seeing as he is Lord? And if he did want to do something stupid, what good is going behind his back?"

When she got nothing from him, Guan Yinping let out a long sigh. "I just don't like it when people assume something about me without knowing me. Lu Meng knows nothing about me personally. No one in Wu does. But I do know that if Lord Sun Ce and Lord Sun Quan were raised just like Lady Shang Xiang, then they only want peace for themselves and the people of the lands."

"Like Liu Bei does." Still not looking at her Zhu Ran kept his eyes closed. "He says he does what he does in the name of virtue. But he is as ruthless in fights as anyone else. Why is that?"

Standing over him with crossed arms, Guan Yinping was so angry right now she had tears streaming out her eyes. "Really!? Why does Lord Sun Ce fight? He is known as the Little Conqueror for a reason isn't he!? Lord Liu Bei fights to keep his lands so that the people in them can live in peace. But you take everything someone who clearly has a chip on his shoulder as total truth and you don't even try to make up your own mind about someone." When his brown eyes looked up into hers she shook her head as she turned her back to him and went to where she normal sat. Silent tears falling down her face. 'I hate him. I really hate him.'

Taking a slow deep breath, Zhu Ran looked at her and he actually felt bad for her seeing her crying like that. She did have a point on why Lord Sun Ce still fights in battles. Could Liu Bei really want the same thing as they do? But if that was really true then why does Lu Su, Lu Meng and Lu Xun want to destroy them so bad.

Dropping his head he sighed as his eyes half closed. Now that he thought about it, they are the only three that want to do destroy Shu or make them attack Wu. Even Zhou Yu who had more insight than the three of them put together didn't want to do this and rode in with Sun Ce and Sun Quan to stop them from attacking at Fan Castle.

Another glance up at the girl in the cell with him and he felt sorry for what he was saying. For once, the first time ever he was questioning them. And it was all because of the woman from Shu. That made sense actually.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back, Zhu Ran really didn't know what to do about this. 'Man what do I do? I don't know if she is doing this on purpose to try and confuse me just to get out, or if there is fact behind it all. Damnit.'

X

"You are sure about this?"

With a nod the soldier kept his eyes on the ground. "I am sure. The three of them rode off alone and said that they were going to go and do some fire training."

Crossing his arms, Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes. "Which way did they go?"

"To the West."

"Thank you. Go on back to your business."

"My Lord."

Turning and walking away from him Zhou Yu headed for the inner garden where he knew that Sun Ce and Da Qiao were with his wife. Whom they realized was now finally pregnant with their first child. But right now he had a mission to do. Once there he smiled as Xiao Qiao jumped up and grabbed his arm. "You are feeling well?"

"Perfect."

Standing as well Sun Ce crossed his arms as he looked into Zhou Yu's eyes. He was mad about something. "What's going on? What happened?"

Turning back to his friend, Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes. "It was Lu Meng, Lu Su and Lu Xun that we had to stop from attacking Guan Yu at Fan Castle working with Wei. And knowing that we are not going to fight with Shu, not believing that they are holding Zhu Ran hostage, they were given orders by me personally. They were to stay put and stay here at the castle. A soldier just told me that they all three left alone toward the West."

Shaking his head, Sun Ce fisted his hands as he kept them crossed. "Well then. It would seem that they need to have another talking too. Go get four horses ready."

"Four?" 

Nodding as he turned and took his wife's hand as he walked away from Zhou Yu, Sun Ce nodded. "Four. You, myself, Quan and Huang Gai. He can track them easier. It is time to have it out with them. Now is not the time to act stupid when we know Wei is waiting on us to fight with Shu."

"My Lord."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally when night fall was about to come, Lu Xun sighed as they reached the small abandoned home that he found while scouting a few months back. Once they were all inside, he turned a glare to Lu Meng. "I have never really liked Zhu Ran. But if we play our cards right, we should be able to take out Shu and Wei at the same time. With very little effort."

"Agreed. I know that Lord Sun Ce and Lord Sun Quan want to have peace and to co-exist with Shu but that cannot happen. Liu Bei will eventually want to seize power and use the lax state of Wu toward them to strike and take us out. So we need to stop him before that can happen." Crossing his arms, Lu Meng dropped his head as he closed his eyes. "Unfortunate though that we will have to sacrifice Zhu Ran to achieve this. However he has always been willing to give his life for the sake of Wu."

With a nod, Lu Xun looked over at Lu Su who sat in the middle of the floor starring off into space. "Lu Su is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Just want to know if you are sure this is what we really need to do. I think you are forgetting one factor here boys." Standing Lu Su put his hands on his hips as he looked between the two. "Namely the princess. Unless you plan on slaying Lord Sun Ce's little sister, that alone will give him cause to see the three of us dead, no matter what good we have done Wu in the present or past."

"I hadn't thought about that." Lu Xun placed a finger to his chin as he put the other hand on a hip. He hadn't planned for that fact. "Slaying the princess is out of the question no matter what. We will have to alter the strategy somewhat."

Shaking his head with a glare for Lu Xun, Lu Meng crossed his arms. "We will not. The princess will no doubt be fighting side by side her husband. She just rushed in and we were unable to pull back."

His eyes going wide, Lu Xun looked up at Lu Meng like he had ten heads growing out of his! He couldn't really mean to slay the princess! "You really mean to kill her?"

"If it is what we have to do, then that is what has to be done. We will stop at nothing until Shu is gone. Even if that means the princess losing her life in the battle." But then he narrowed his eyes as Lu Xun turned and headed for the door. "Where are you going Lu Xun?"

"I want to see Shu took down as well as you do Lu Meng. That way Wu will rule all the lands and then there will be no more chance of the chaos coming back. However I will not take part in harming the princess."

"Watchout!"

Lu Xun turned around in time to see a fist flying at his face, he threw his hands up to stop it, but the sheer force sent him flying back to the door, knocking it off as he fell to his back. "What the hell!?"

"You will have to die….." But then he stopped when Zhou Yu stepped from the side and stood between he and Lu Xun. "Lord Zhou Yu." 'Damnit! Now we will have to wait to do anything! Damnit!'

Looking up to see Zhou Yu standing there, Lu Xun looked to the side and found not only was he there, but so was Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Huang Gai. "I…."

"Save it." Sun Ce glared down at Lu Xun as he walked past him and toward the inside of the hut. "I am disappointed in all of you. You especially Lu Xun seeing as it was Zhou Yu that brought you into Wu in the first place." Once inside, Sun Ce shocked everyone and lashed out punching Lu Meng so hard he flew through the wall on the other side. "You bastard. You would really have killed my sister!"

Rubbing his jaw as he fought the stars in his eyes away Lu Meng stood up and glared back at his Lord. "Lord Sun Ce. You have to see reason here. Liu Bei is nothing but treacherous. He cannot be allowed to live and Wu rule…."

"Who the hell said that you get to pick how Wu is ruled or what we rule?" Sun Ce was so livid right now after hearing what he said. "Huang Gai tie him up. He gets locked up the second we get back to the castle."

"My Lord!" Lu Meng started to try and plead his case to his Lord but was knocked out cold when he felt a blow to his neck.

Turning on Lu Xun, Zhou Yu shook his head. "I had such high hopes for you Lu Xun. I really did. I understand that you looked up to Lu Meng and didn't think that he would have lead you wrong, but knowing how myself, Sun Ce and Sun Quan felt about the relationship that we have with Liu Bei, especially after the Princess married him, you should have known better. What reason is it that you want to see Shu destroyed? Other than the same idealistic reason that Lu Meng has?"

Standing and keeping his head dropped, Lu Xun sighed. "I never had cause to doubt his intentions. He was convinced and I believed him that you stopping us from attacking Guan Yu at Fan Castle was because Liu Bei and Lady Shang Xiang were there as well. Not because you really didn't want to do it. For that I have no excuse and will take any punishment that you wish to negate for me."

Walking up to him, Sun Ce pulled startled eyes up to his as he grabbed him by his shirt collar. "I know there is still good in you Lu Xun. However you were plotting against us. The only reason why you aren't getting locked up with Lu Su and Lu Meng is because we heard you ready to walk out when he said he was going to kill my sister. But you got some major sucking up to do before we trust you like we used too."

"My Lord…."

Turning his glare to Lu Su, making him flinch as he stopped talking, Sun Ce fisted his hands. "You didn't utter a word then asking them what was going to happen where my sister was concerned. You are going to be locked up the same as Lu Meng. I will decide what to do with the two of you when I calm down. I will leave Lu Xun's future to Zhou Yu."

X

"What the hell are you doing!? Stop it! Right now!" Zhu Ran was raging. He didn't like the woman. She had him doubting his mentor. She had him doubting what he believed was right and wrong. But no matter who she was he wasn't going to do nothing while someone tried to force himself on her! "You bastard!"

The lower soldiers smiled as they struggled to pin the girl to the ground. "Just going to have some fun."

"Like hell!" Zhu Ran kicked the cell door and then smiled as it flung open. Rushing toward the group on the other side he swung in and kicked the ring leader of them in the head, knocking him out cold. "Get the hell off of her you bastards!" He then spun and hit another, sending him flying to three others. Snatching a sword as he did. "You alright?"

Swaying as she tried to sit up, tears streamed down her face, Guan Yinping held her head. "I feel…..like…I'm…..drunk…."

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Smiling as they all circled around them, the men all smiled as they glared at him. One stepped up and crossed his arms. "Just a little something that would zap some of that strength she had. After all we aren't as strong as Lord Cao Pi or Lord Cao Cao. So we…"

"What in the hell is all the racket down here?"

His eyes flicked to see Xiahou Dun coming toward them as he backed up and helped Guan Yinping to stand as she held onto him to keep steady. 'Damnit.'

Looking from the seemingly drunk girl and the irate Zhu Ran, then to the men who were shuffling their feet, Xiahou Dun glared. "What the hell is going on here?"

Turning to Xiahou Dun, the last one to speak fell to a knee as he bowed his head. "The prisoners managed to escape somehow. We had hoped to have them back in their cell before you noticed."

"You liar!" He then threw the sword down as he held onto the still shaken and crying Guan Yinping. He knew now for sure that he had to work with her and get along with her. Leaving with her and making sure she got back. Who knew how long this would affect her. "They said that they were bringing us food, but when we turned they opened the cell, pulled her out and covered her mouth with some cloth. Tried to lock me in the cell still while they thought they were going to rape her. They didn't get to cause in their haste to try and subdue her they didn't lock it right."

"He is a liar!"

Xiahou Dun sighed as he held his hand up. Looking around he glared at them. "For one there shouldn't have been any food brought to them right now. A higher soldier in the Wei Army like myself, Yue Jin, or Li Dian would be the ones to bring it." He opened another, and slightly larger cell and glared at the captives. "In."

"Like I have a choice." Zhu Ran then lifted Guan Yinping into his arms and carried her into the larger cell. Shocked that to be as strong as she was, that she was so light."

Hearing the sounds of gasps and a few groans, as she started shaking in his arms more, Zhu Ran turned to see that the men were all killed. "Well."

Turning to leave, Xiahou Dun closed his eyes. "I didn't do it for you or for her. Lord Cao Cao has a reputation to protect and this would have tainted it. Or I wouldn't have interfered with it at all."

"Figures."


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking to slowly open her eyes, Guan Yinping still had a throbbing headache. With a small moan she rolled her head to the side but then gasped as she shot up with wild eyes. "What happened?"

Looking over to see her finally awake, Zhu Ran sighed. "Glad you are awake. You have been in and out of it for three days now." He then moved over next to her and reached out with a hand, a sigh as she flinched when he touched her forehead. "You still don't have a fever. What do you remember?"

Tears spilling from her eyes, Guan Yinping shook as she looked down at her lap, her eyes still wide. "I remember they said they had food. The next thing I remember is that I was outside the cell with something over my mouth. I started to feel weak and lightheaded. Then I was on the floor with all the men looking down at me. And then it goes black…"

Shocking herself, and Zhu Ran she grabbed the front of his clothes as she pleaded with his eyes. "Please tell me what happened? Did they…."

Smiling as he shook his head side to side, Zhu Ran reached out like he was talking to a child. "No. They didn't lock the cell back good enough so I was able to get out, and that caused such a racket, Xiahou Dun came down. Not sure why but he killed them preserve Cao Cao's reputation is what they said."

"So you saved me?" When he nodded, Guan Yinping let even more tears spill from her eyes. "But why would you do that when you even said you see me as nothing but the enemy?"

When she let go of his close, he moved so that he was leaning on the wall facing her as he sighed with half closed eyes and looked down. "I may not like Shu. I may want to take part in taking them down. But no matter if you are Shu, or Wei. I can't just stand back and watch, or turn a blind eye while a woman is raped when I know I can do something about it. I am not that heartless."

Moving before she realized what she was doing, Guan Yinping was there next to him, hugging him as she sobbed. She never had to worry about something like that before. No one in Shu would have ever dared touch her in such a way. She thought some in Wu might, but at least the one she is locked away with wouldn't, and didn't let it happen. "Thank you."

With a sigh as he looked down at the side of her head then wrapped one arm around her as she sobbed even harder. "Don't mention it. But we do need to do one thing. You know my feelings on Shu and Wu, I know yours. But right now we can't go by that anymore. We need to escape, and knowing that, I am not going to try and do it without you, like I had thought about a few times. Truce? I take a chance and trust you, you do the same for me?"

Easing out of his arms, Guan Yinping tried in vain to wipe her tears from her eyes. "I agree to that. I am sorry. It is just that…"

"I get it. So how are you at making strategies?"

Blinking as she looked at him and was finally able to stop crying. "I can follow them if they are explained in detail to me. But thinking of them, is really not my strong point. Tell me you are good at them?"

Nodding as he crossed his arms and glared at where there were still some blood stains on the walls, Zhu Ran nodded. "I am not as good as Zhou Yu would be in a time like this. Or even Zhuge Liang. But I think I can come up with something to get us out of here. I don't know how long but I will do it."

"You come up with it and I will follow it. That is where we take that chance right." When he turned his eyes back to her she smiled as she closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side. "I know that Master Zhuge Liang says all the time that no matter how good a strategy he can come up with, if it isn't followed by the rest then it won't work. You put faith that I will do what I need to, and I put faith that you are really gonna get us out."

"Deal." Zhu Ran couldn't help but smile at her. The more she opened her mouth, the more he was starting to doubt that what Lu Meng has drilled into his head since he became an officer of Wu was really true. 'I just hope that this doesn't back fire on me. But at the same time, this will tell me once and for all if Lu Meng is right or not.'

X

"Cao Cao."

Looking up from where he sat, Cao Cao arched an eyebrow to see Xiahou Dun coming toward him. "What is it?"

Stopping as he crossed his arms, Xiahou Dun sighed. "Cousin it is about the prisoners. It has been three days since I told you when some of the men did. I know we are just going to kill them when this is all done but…"

"Like I told you before. I want them unharmed and untouched until after we get what we want. Then he can be killed on the spot, after that if they wish, the men can have her if they really want. Why are you bringing this up again?" Leaning back in his chair, Cao Cao crossed his arms as he waited for him to answer.

"Some of the other men. I have caught more than a few trying to sneak down there. I have Yu Jin, Yue Jin, Li Dian and Zhang Liao guarding the entrance to the cells." Closing his eyes as shifted his weight, Xiahou Dun sighed. "I think that maybe we should move them. Not right away, like in another month or so. Do it under the cover of night so most of the men don't realize what is going on until it is said and done. Just to be safe about it since you don't want them to touch her yet."

With a sigh, Cao Cao half smiled. "If that is what you think is best to do as I wish, then you may move them."

"My Lord."

X

Looking up as the door opened, Guan Yinping flinched then closed her eyes as she cursed herself. She hadn't felt that scared at the sound of a door ever in her life. And now she flinched and grabbed Zhu Ran at every noise she heard. 'When is this going to stop?'

His eyes looking at his side down at her, then up to Yue Jin as he walked to the cell door and opened it for a soldier to place their food inside, he didn't say a word as he kept his eye on the soldier. Looking to the right and making a mental note at where the shadow of a rock was from the small spray of light that came in.

Turning to leave after the soldier, Yue Jin turned and looked back in the cell and sighed as he made eye contact with Guan Yinping as she flinched and hid her face. "You do not have to keep being so scared. I am sorry for what they tried to do. But precautions are being took to make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Not even looking up at him, Guan Yinping didn't hide the rage in her voice. "No offense but that doesn't help me. Not unless the plan is to let me go home."

"That isn't going to happen."

"Then don't tell me not to be scared."

With a smile as a disgruntled Yue Jin walked away, Zhu Ran looked down at her as she still sat as close to him as she could. "Even when he is trying to be nice you lash out at them."

"That's not a bad thing though is it?"

"I never said that." Zhu Ran then moved over to bring the food to them so they could eat. He at least knew he could trust the food to a point. They did want them alive for some reason. And so long as they did, he would be able to think of a way to get the hell out of there for them.

After swallowing some rice, Guan Yinping looked over at Zhu Ran with a rather serious face. "I know we called a truce. But can I ask you something about Lu Meng?"

Taking a drink, Zhu Ran nodded. "Sure. What do you want to know about him?"

"Does he ever say why he hates Shu so much? It really does seem that Lord Sun Quan and Lord Sun Ce want to work with Lord Liu Bei to make the entire country a better place and fight against Cao Cao. Yet Lu Meng seems to have a vendetta against us or something. I just don't understand it."

Sitting his cup down, Zhu Ran let out another long sigh. "It isn't that he has anything against you personally. He just wants to see the entire country ruled by Lord Sun Quan. The land he sees for them all."

"What sort of land is that?"

Laughing, Zhu Ran leaned the back of his head against the wall. "According to him, it is one where everyone from a newborn infant born to the poorest family in the country to the rich and mighty can all work together as one to keep the peace and a bountiful life."

Dropping her head as she sighed when she thought about her brothers and father, Guan Yinping smiled. "Not in those words, but that is the land of benevolence that Lord Liu Bei and Lord Liu Shan want to make for everyone. One where it is peaceful and everyone helps everyone else. A united front against any who would disturb it as well."

Not looking at her, Zhu Ran kept his eyes on his food. "Lu Meng has pointed out that isn't exactly true though. Considering Fan Castle. Knowing you were going to attack it and all on your own without talking to anyone. And it was just inside a province that belonged to Wu…."

"We were going to take it away from Cao Ren. We were going to stay there and fortify it. With Shu and Wu working together if any key locations are taken by Cao Cao then that means bad things for everyone. Not just Shu. My father acted on his own yes, but he would never have went against Lord Liu Bei's wishes and what he really wanted." Not moving but turning her head away from him some, she hugged herself. "We were elated when we saw the Wu banners coming at first. Until we were attacked by them. We thought you were coming to help. Not to try and kill us by working with Cao Ren."

"According to Lu Meng the only target that he really wanted to take out was your father." But then he sighed as he crossed his arms. "But lets drop the subject for right now. We called a truce to get along. Lets do it."

"How sweet."

Flinching as she once again grabbed his arm at the sound of Cao Cao's voice, Guan Yinping hid her face as she shook. 'What does he want!?"

Glaring as he didn't move, Zhu Ran narrowed his eyes. "What do we own the honor for this Cao Cao?"


	5. Chapter 5

Crossing his arms as he glared at the couple in the cell, Cao Cao just stood there. "Just wanted to come and check on you myself is all. Seeing as you are my prisoners."

Closing his eyes as he turned his head, Zhu Ran let out a sigh. "So you saw us. Get lost."

"Careful boy this is my castle after all." But Cao Cao actually had a different reason as to why he was down there. He wanted to see their reaction if he told them that the plan was working and that Shu and Wu were amassing an army to fight the other thinking that the other kidnapped them. "I also wanted to inform you that my plan seems to be working perfectly. Both Shu and Wu are amassing massive armies. I can only assume that they are doing so to attack each other."

Her eyes going wide then shaking her head no as she glared at him, Guan Yinping still shook as she held onto Zhu Ran. "I don't believe you! I know that my father wouldn't be tricked by something like that! My father, Lord Liu Bei, Lord Liu Shan and Master Zhuge Liang I know saw through your lies! I know it!"

"Then explain the massive armies and fleets that are gathering in different parts of Wu and Shu there girl? What of that?"

Going over what he was saying carefully, knowing exactly how Sun Ce, Sun Quan and Sun Jian all feel about what is going on, and his growing and lingering doubt about what Lu Meng's true intentions are, Zhu Ran smiled as he let out a long sigh. "I know better than that. There is only a small handful that don't trust Shu in Wu. And Lord Sun Quan or his father and brother are not one of them. You might want to watch yourself Cao Cao. If they figured it out, those armies may be on a joined front to come after you."

His eyes narrowing Cao Cao couldn't argue with what he said and he knew it. Turning to Xiahou Dun he threw his hand up as he walked away. "Do it tonight. They are moved to the new location tonight. Is that understood?"

"My Lord."

Opening his eyes as both Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun walked away, Zhu Ran glared. If they were going to get a chance to get away from them, it was going to have to be tonight. Feeling the girl shaking next to him still he sighed as he reached up and patted the side of her head. "Settle down. I need you focused tonight."

"Tonight?"

Nodding as he looked down into her eyes, Zhu Ran half smiled. "Tonight is the night. It would be perfect. He is moving us after what I said. He will want to keep most of his best warriors with him, so we are going be escorted most likely but just a couple good ones and a ton of grunts. They are nothing for me. I am assuming they won't be a problem for you?"

Smiling now as she thought about finally getting away from them, Guan Yinping gave a sharp nod as she giggled. "Right! Just tell me what you want me to do and when and I will do it alright."

"Right." Zhu Ran couldn't stop the smile as he watched her smile as she finished eating her food. She was beautiful. And she alone was making him doubt what Lu Meng has always told him. 'I wonder if I will get out of this unscathed or not after all.'

X

Looking up as he heard foot steps, Lu Meng had serious eyes as he looked into the eyes of Sun Jian. "My Lord I…"

"Save it Lu Meng. To try and plan to take out someone you see as an enemy is traitor enough. But then I hear that you even planned to kill my daughter if she got in the way? What is this thing you have against Liu Bei that you can't just stay out of what Sun Ce wants to do and let him rule Wu how he wants, and over what he wants? That is what I have done, and of all the people in Wu Lu Meng, I am the only one that should question him." Sun Jian stood before him with his arms crossed. He hated seeing a member of Wu in a cell and chained like he was. But has proven too much as of late that he cannot be trusted.

Dropping his head as he sighed and closed his eyes, Lu Meng just sat there. "Lord Sun Jian. Liu Bei cannot be trusted. We watched as Guan Yu chose on his own to attack Fan Castle. It is only a matter of time with the lax attitude that Lord Sun Ce has toward him that he will use that to strike and seize power for himself."

Shaking his head as he took a deep breath, Sun Jian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What makes you know this so much? Fan Castle was inside a Wu territory yes. But it was a pivotal location as well. Had it been allowed to remain in Wei's hands that territory would have fallen without fail. By acting when he did as fast as he did, Cao Ren did not have time to fortify it and set up proper defense. When you and your men got there you should have helped them not worked with Cao Ren to try and bring him down."

"But My Lord….."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Guan Yu's daughter, and Zhu Ran wouldn't be where they are now if they didn't think they could shove a wedge between us because of what you did? Did you ever think that two innocent people are going through lord knows what because you have this thing about Wu having power? Sun Ce, as well as the rest of the Sun family don't want power, we want peace. And it is not up to you how we go about getting it either Lu Meng." He then turned and looked at Lu Su who was in the same situation that Lu Meng was in. "I once counted on you to protect my daughter. I thought she was safe with you at all times Lu Su. But Lu Xun who is atoning and making up for his actions with Zhou Yu was the only one to try and walk away when it came up about killing her. And you were the one who brought it up. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Without a word, Lu Su watched as Sun Jian walked away from them. He had a point. They were not Lord of Wu. He wanted what was best for Wu yes, but to have ended up like this, under the threat of death was not what he wanted. 'I am sorry for everything Lord Sun Jian. I just hope you give me the chance to prove it eventually.'

"Lu Su."

"What?"

Looking up with a smile, and confident that he effectively turned Lu Xun fully into taking out Shu, Lu Meng was also convinced that he would get them out of there some how. "Lu Xun will get us out of here. Then we will prove to them all the kind of man that Liu Bei really is."

"Enough Lu Meng. Enough. Just drop it. I am not going along with it anymore. You do what you want but I am done with it." Lu Su kept his eyes on the ground as he felt Lu Meng glaring at him. "It's over and what you wanted isn't going to happen."

"Don't bet on that one."

X

Looking up as the door opened, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei blinked to see Zhang Bao walking in with Guan Xing at his side. But the look on his face was serious about something. With a nod as he gestured to two chairs, Zhang Fei reached out to get his sake. "Have a seat you two. This seems to be the only thing that makes the worry leave."

With an annoyed glare, Zhang Bao reached out and slapped the sake from his father's hand. He had always been a drunkard, but this wasn't the time to be drinking like a fish. "I need you sober for this Father."

Holding his hand up to stop his friend, Guan Yu took a deep breath. "What is it Zhang Bao?"

"It is about the arranged marriage between Guan Yinping and I. I refuse to go along with it."

His eyes going wide, Zhang Fei stood up. "But we had this planned from the second she was born that you and her would marry. And you are going to…."

"No Father I won't!" Glaring back into his father's eyes he fisted his hands. "You know had the two of you told us about this from the start, since we were little, then things may have turned out different. Yinping was kidnapped when she ran from us after you two told her about it. I can't love her like she needs to be loved. I am in love with someone else, and she is who I am going to marry. Not Guan Yinping. I refuse to do this, and force her into it when neither of us will be happy with it."

"You welp! Don't you…."

"Very well Zhang Bao."

Turning shocked eyes to his brother, Zhang Fei pointed at his equally shocked face as he gaped. "What are you talking about? Why did you just tell hi that!?"

Stroking his beard as he sighed and then half opening his eyes to see the haunted and horrified look of being forced to marry someone she didn't love, Guan Yu shook his head. "Guan Ping and Xing Cai are already getting married soon as my daughter is home. That is enough. I can't force them to do it, knowing that she ran for this reason why she was kidnapped by Cao Cao."

With a bow, Zhang Bao smiled. "Thank you Guan Yu. I will still do all I can to get her and bring her home. If it is all the same to the two of you, once she is home I would like to tell her. Please?"

With a sigh, Zhang Fei flopped down as he grabbed another bottle of booze. "Sure if Guan Yu is alright with it. I guess with Xing Cai and Ping it won't be bad."

X

Sliding against the wall from a solid right hook from Zhu Ran, one of the soldiers that were sent down to get them ready for travel was flung out of the cell again. "I told you that you aren't doing that! We can't do anything without weapons and you aren't putting a damn thing on her." Zhu Ran then took her hand and pulled her with him as he marched out of the cell and up the stairs to the waiting Yue Jin and Li Dian. "They aren't tying her up and putting her on a different horse. She still freaks out at each noise I can't ride double with my hands tied."

Starting to say something, Li Dian was cut off when Yue Jin gave a nod then had them walk ahead of him. Taking his place next to him he sighed. "Is this such a good idea Yue Jin? I mean they are prisoners and he was a student of Zhou Yu."

"It is fine. Trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were on the horse, Zhu Ran glared over as Cao Cao came out to look at them. "You wanted something Cao Cao?"

Turning to look at Yue Jin, Cao Cao had a glare. "Yue Jin. Why are they not bound and on different horses?"

With a sigh as Guan Yinping played her part as she glanced at the group of soldiers that were there, she then turned her head into his shoulder as she dropped it so that he couldn't see her face for her hair as she shook. Though right about now, she didn't know if it was being so close to Zhu Ran, or if it was the thought of actually getting free from them.

With a glare for Cao Cao, Zhu Ran took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Because of what almost happened to her. She freaked out. So unless you really want the daughter of the God of War going nuts. Just deal with it. It isn't like the two of us can do much against the fifty men you got going with these two to take us who knows where."

With a glare for him, Cao Cao knew that he was up to something. He was directly under Zhou Yu just like Lu Xun was. He could come up with something that would be good enough to get them away from them. But they do say that the girl is the only one of Guan Yu's children that got the strength that got him the name God of War.

A quick glance at the extra number of men then to Yue Jin's eyes and he nodded. "You are responsible if anything happens Yue Jin. You understand this correct?"

"I do My Lord. I did this because of the trouble that they were already causing just getting them out." Giving a nod as he kept his head held high. "You told me that this is a priority and needed to be done swiftly and quietly. This was the only way to accomplish that."

"Just get it done." Cao Cao then watched as Zhu Ran glared at him as they moved forward. He saw it in his eyes though he couldn't prove it. He had something up his sleeve to try and get them away from him. And he wasn't about to let that happen. He then turned and stormed through the castle until he found Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. "You two. I want you to quickly gather men and go and shadow Yue Jin and Li Dian. They let Zhu Ran and Guan Yinping ride the same horse."

Rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up, Xiahou Yuan nodded. "Alright but with the scare she had before, I doubt that she would be able to do anything. They took some men right?"

His eyes narrowing at his cousin, Cao Cao slammed his hand on the table. "Zhu Ran was chosen to be the one we took from Wu because of how dedicated Zhou Yu is to his men. He was a student directly under him just like Lu Xun. Do you really think that he isn't thinking of a million different ways to at least try to escape as they are moved Yuan!?"

Picking up his bow and arrow as he walked past it, Xiahou Yuan groaned. "I didn't say I wouldn't go with him and do it cousin so you don't need to shout."

Meeting Cao Cao's eyes, Xiahou Dun crossed his arms as his eye narrowed. "You think he already has something planned don't you Cao Cao?"

With a nod as he also crossed his arms, Cao Cao glared down at the table. "I do. Like I just said he was a student of Zhou Yu. And I would expect him to come up with a plan to get them out of this situation rather easy. We can't underestimate him."

"Right."

X

A while into the ride, Zhu Ran got that feeling he was being watched. Turning to look over his shoulder he glared and made it look like he was upset that he saw Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Dun on the top of the cliffs they were going through. But in reality he did plan that it was going to happen. Turning back around he half smiled as he dropped his head so that only Yinping could see him. "They are there."

Nodding Guan Yinping just couldn't stop shaking. She knew she had a growing attraction to Zhu Ran. But also knew that when she got back she was most likely going to be forced to marry Zhang Bao anyway. So even if she did let herself love him, it wouldn't matter. That and he for some reason really hates Shu even though he is working with her to get away, she knew that was all it was. At least on his side.

Stopping his horse behind Li Dian and Yue Jin, Zhu Ran glared. "Why did you stop?"

Looking on, Yue Jin knew where they had to take them, and this was the fastest way. But there it would be a single file ledge with a fierce river just below them. "That is nothing that you need to concern yourself with."

Moving his horse closer to him, Li Dian sighed. "Why did you stop?"

"I am just trying to figure out a course that we need to follow. The fastest way takes us around the cliff. And would cut nearly two days off of our time. However…." He then glanced back at the two on the horse behind him. With a sigh he climbed off of his horse and walked back to them as he pulled out a rope. "The two of you are to be bound together for the moment." He then reached up and pulled their hands close together and bound them so they were touching.

"Why is this?" Zhu Ran glared down at Yue Jin as he just walked away from them and got back on his horse. 'That was odd.'

Turning and looking at everyone, Yue Jin sighed. "We are taking the mountain pass. Single file. Li Dian will take the lead, followed by the prisoners, then myself. The rest of you file in however you want. Make sure you don't look down if you are scared of heights or cannot swim. Trust your horse for the footing." He then nodded to Li Dian as he rode on. "Come on you two. Go."

Urging his horse forward, Zhu Ran had his hopes up. She knew to just follow his lead. If they had a river below the cliff they would swim out. Once they were on the ledge he smiled as he dropped his head and spoke in just barely a whisper. "Can you swim?"

Nodding slightly, Guan Yinping still played the part of the terrified woman. "Are we?"

Making a sighing noise, Zhu Ran nodded slightly. "I am a strong swimmer. Let me take the lead and you just hold on and hold your breath."

"Right."

X

With a glare as they rode the top of the cliff, the ledge they were on was down far enough and deeper into the side of the mountain. Xiahou Dun fisted his hands as he sent his horse even faster. "I thought we would be able to see them from up here. The ledge isn't visible. We have to get on down past and watch and hope it goes as well."

"Well you seen him bind them. Surely Yue Jin would bind them to the saddle too." Xiahou Yuan caught up with his cousin and sighed. "Though I do pity Yue Jin if they do get away from him."

X

Watching in front of Li Dian, Zhu Ran was gaging when they were going to jump. Seeing a turn he smiled as he tapped her leg. It was time. He was going to push her off and let her pull him as they fell. 'Almost. Almost. One. Two. Three. Now!' He then shoved Guan Yinping off of the horse and pulled his feet out of the stirups and let her pull him with her. "Reach back!"

Turning and reaching out with her other hand, Guan Yinping grabbed his chest as she held on and sucked in her breath just before they hit the water. Her heart racing as his other hand reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Damnit!" Yue Jin watched with a beating heart as the two of them fell into the rushing water. It shallowed out not far down. "Move Li Dian! We might be able to get them ast hey come out if we get there in time!"

"Right!"


	7. Chapter 7

When her arm went limp, and her other hand had a death grip on his clothes, Zhu Ran brought them up to the surface and looked around. They were still in the water. But Yue Jin and Li Dian were pushing their horses to get out of the pass. They had to stay in the water. "When we get back under kick hard!"

"Right!"

X

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Yue Jin rode just behind Li Dian as they reached the open pass. Scrambling from his horse he raced to the edge of the river. It was still raging here. "Where are they?"

Coming to a sliding stop next to him, Li Dian had frantic eyes as he searched the water. "Maybe we should move on downstream a while? I don't know if they would be able to get to the side tied together like that. Not in these rapids."

"Take half the men and go down. I will keep the other half here. They can't get too far away from us. Even if they are dead, we have to find them. Or it is going to be my head." as Li Dian nodded then scrambled back to his horse and rode hard with some of the men, Yue Jin walked into the water looking hard into the water. 'Damn you Zhu Ran. I will make you pay for this. I will.'

X

Stopping as he glared at what was clearly going on, Xiahou Dun narrowed his eyes. "Just great. They are surely dead now and useless to Cao Cao. He wanted to use them as a way to get out of the mess if they are right and Shu and Wu are gearing up to attack us head on."

With a sigh as he shook his head as he watched Yue Jin frantically search the water as he had his men hold a rope tied to his waist, Xiahou Yuan closed his eyes. "Poor kid. He was told not to underestimate him being someone who studied under Zhou Yu. Cao Cao will show him no mercy for this."

"Indeed. We must return and tell him of what happened immediately. He needs to plan on what he is going to do next." Xiahou Dun then turned back and looked at one of the men they had with them. "You go down and tell Yue Jin and Li Dian to give up the search and head back to the castle now. Bound together, they would have drowned each other trying to get up to get air. Understood?"

"My Lord."

X

"Lord Yue Jin."

Turning as he was pulled from the water again, Yue Jin glared to see someone sitting on a horse. "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath as he sighed, the soldier dropped his head. "Lord Xiahou Dun knows what happened. His direct orders for you and Lord Li Dian are to abandon the search and go back to the castle."

With a sigh, Yue Jin turned and gave the rapids one last lingering look. One moment where he felt sorry for the woman and no he was going to lose his life. He didn't know what to do now. "Is that message for Li Dian as well?"

"It is."

Going back to his horse, Li Dian swung himself up on his horse and looked up as Li Dian came back up toward them. 'I guess I will just have to beg for a chance to redeem myself with Lord Cao Cao.'

X

Both of them gasping for air, the water rapids finally lessened enough for Zhu Ran to get them to the side of the bank. Once they were out of the water he fell on his back, Guan Yinping on her stomach next to him. "You…alright there…Yinping?"

Nodding her head as she rested it on his arm to get it off the ground, Guan Yinping had her eyes closed as she took deep breaths. "I am. Thanks…to you. Again."

Half smiling as he coughed, Zhu Ran rolled his head to look at her. "Don't… mention it."

After a long few moments they sat up and looked around. His right hand was tied to her left. And the water pulled the knots so tight that just one of them couldn't get them off. "We need to find us a sharp rock or something to cut through these ropes so we can be free. Then we have to try and blend in and figure out where we are so we know what way to get to Shu."

Blinking as he helped her to stand, Guan Yinping blushed for an instant as he turned his hand and grabbed hers as they started walking along the river bank. "Toward Shu?"

Nodding as he sighed, Zhu Ran was amazed that she put so much trust in him with what they just did. And except for holding onto his clothes with one hand and kicking, the arm he was tied too was totally limp. She put pure faith in him, and that was not something that someone from the Shu that Lu Meng tells them about would do. "Well I figured that I would escort you home first. Unless you want to go to Wu first and then go to Shu?" Looking back at her and how she blushed he laughed as he squeezed her hand. "But I figured that you would want to see your parents more than I would just want to go home. So it is off to Shu first."

As he turned his head around, Guan Yinping smiled as she dropped her head and squeezed his hand a little tighter as well. "Thank you. For everything Zhu Ran. If it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to get away from them. And I would have been forced to lose my…" But then closed her eyes as she shook her head. She didn't really remember that day, and was glad of that. But was equally glad that Zhu Ran, though he had been talking about how much he hated Shu, he still didn't let them do anything to her.

"I told you before not to worry about that." Stopping with a smile, Zhu Ran looked down at her as he turned toward her and made him look up at her. "I told you then. Shu, Wu, Wei. It wouldn't matter, I was not going to stand by and watch something like that happen to someone by force. You don't have to thank me all the time for it. Alright."

"Right."

Looking into her eyes for a long moment, Zhu Ran then sighed as he turned from her and started walking again. He didn't know what came over him. But right then, in that moment, all he wanted to do was kiss her and didn't know why, or if he should.

Dropping her head, Guan Yinping sighed as she followed along with him. She would always be grateful for what he did for her. He saved her, got her away from Cao Cao. Was going to take her home first. But when he kept that look in her eyes. The soft way that he touched her face. She knew now why she felt so nervous close to him. She was falling in love with him. But with that reaction. She was sure that he wasn't her. 'I guess my life is doomed to be married to someone I don't love after all.'


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping out from behind some bushes, Guan Yinping felt strange. But she understood they had to blend in with the Wei people. All of her hair was pulled back and braided down the middle of her back, and she wore a drab blue kimono of sorts. "I feel really strange like this."

"Yeah join the crowd."

Looking up she gasped to see the outfit that Zhu Ran was in. It was a pants and shirt outfit, similar to what he had on before, though a little baggier and the same drab blue color she had on. He didn't have the ornaments in his hair anymore, and was all slicked down and in his face. With a smile, she moved to stand before him as she pushed his hair to the side. "Yeah you look weird with hair in your eyes."

"Gee thanks." Smiling as he laughed, Zhu Ran grabbed her hand and stepped out onto a small trail that was there. "Well do we go left or right?"

Looking back and forth, Guan Yinping didn't know. "I don't know. Best guess?"

"Right." Turning and walking right, he felt her eyes on him as she walked right next to him. "When I was little, and would be playing in the woods, I could always get home by making right turns. There was a river on one side, a drop off on another, a mountain on a third, and the fourth side was home. I keep make right turns, and it would get me right to my front door every time. Left would keep taking me to the river."

"I see." But then she gasped when she looked up and saw horses coming right toward them. They were Wei soldiers! "What do we do?"

"Act natural. That's all you need to do. They can't see your outfit under that so it's alright." Zhu Ran just kept her hand held as he walked. 'I just hope they were never at the castle, they might be able to recognize us.'

Stopping the coulple walking, one of the soldiers gave them a glare. "Yesterday some Wu and Shu prisoners of Lord Cao Cao escaped. Have you two seen anyone strange? If so tell me about it."

Shaking his head no, Zhu Ran pointed up toward a mountain that wasn't too far away. "We have not sir. My wife and I have only just come down from our home in the mountains."

"What are your names?"

Just as easily as if he was talking to them, Zhu Ran rambled off the names of his mother's parents. "My name is Ling Kai and this is my wife, Yue Xue."

Smiling as she gave a small bow then a smile, Guan Yinping looked back up at him. "It is nice to meet you."

With a glare, the soldier just rode on. "Whatever. If you see a man and a woman, dressed in red and green let a soldier know right away, or you will be put to death."

Once they were on down the road some, Zhu Ran glared as he turned and kept walking. "Even to the citizens of this country Cao Cao and his men are ruthless."

Looking at him odd, Guan Yinping half smiled. "I nearly jumped out of my skin when he asked what our names were. How did you come up with them so fast?"

"I used my mother's parents names. My grandfather as Ling Kai, and his wife was Yue Xue." Smiling sideways at her, and the way she blushed, Zhu Ran laughed. "Don't worry, just until we get you home. All you have to do is remember Ling Kai and Yue Xue."

Glaring at him with a smile, Guan Yinping laughed. "I think I can do that. Now the question is going to be how long until the next town."

Looking straight, Zhu Ran sighed. "I don't know. Once we get there, we find out where we are, figure out what way we need to go, and then get a horse and some weapons."

"Right."

X

Sitting outside of his room on the balcony of the castle, Guan Yu couldn't help but feel helpless. He was the God of War. He was formidable and respected. And yet he couldn't do anything to help his only daughter when she needed it the most. "My daughter. Where are you? I hope that where ever you are, you are safe. I will never stop looking for you."

"Guan Yu."

Turning to find his wife walking toward him, Guan Yu stood and welcomed her into his arms as she rushed too him with tears streaming down her face. With a sigh, he rubbed her back with one hand, and held her waist with the other one. "It is alright my wife. I promise no matter what, how long it takes. Our daughter will be home."

Her face buried in her husband's chest, Yin Ling sobbed as she clung to him. She didn't mind the arranged marriage between Zhang Bao and Guan Yinping. They were close growing up, and she figured they would be alright with it. But she ran away right after she was told. And was kidnapped by Cao Cao! "My husband. Please, would you reconsider making her wed Zhang Bao?"

Hearing the pain in her voice, Guan Yu sighed as he lifted her fully into his arms, her arms going around his neck as she sobbed even harder. "That has already been handled. Zhang Bao is in love with someone else already. He refuses to wed her. There will be no other wedding but for Guan Ping and Xing Cai."

Jerking her eyes up to him, Yin Ling blinked as she let even more tears spill. "You mean it?"

"I do." Sitting her on her feet by their bed, Guan Yu cupped her face as he smiled down into her soft brown eyes. "I have much to make up for with her when she is home. That is the first thing that will happen to make amends."

"Oh Guan Yu!"

With a sigh as he hugged his wife again, Guan Yu closed his eyes. 'Yes I have much to make up to her for. When she gets home.'

X

After walking all day long, Guan Yinping flopped down in the make shift camp that they had now. She was bone tired. Between the swim, the half mountain to get out of that valley, and then all day going straight on the trail. She could go to sleep and sleep for weeks. "I am so tired right now. I don't think my body has ever been this sore."

After filling a spare shirt they took with as many berries as they could find, Zhu Ran sat down next to her and smiled as she reached over grabbing a handful of them. "Hungry?"

Stuffing her face, Guan Yinping smiled up at him. "I am and you know it. My stomach has been growling all day long." Turning her head away from him, she crossed her arms. "Or do you not remember teasing me about it every time you heard it."

Laughing as he too ate a hand full of the berries, Zhu Ran sighed. "I remember I remember. Once we get to a town, hopefully I can at least get a bow and arrow. Even a little one, I will be able to at least get us meat with it. And a horse. Those are the main things that we need to focus on."

Looking up at the sky he sighed as he let his body fully relax against the tree. "Then we can make up more ground and get you home sooner." But then he turned and looked down at her as she fell over on him. Her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She was already sleeping. With a smile, he moved her so that she lay on her side with her head in his lap, her face facing him.

Reaching out he gently ran a hand down her face. This woman changed so much about him the last couple of weeks. The biggest is in how he now views Shu. There was no way that someone raised basically as the niece of Liu Bei, the daughter of the God of War, could be so sweet and true, if no one in that kingdom can be trusted with anything.

But she also stole something from him. And he was unsure as to if he should tell her about it, or just let her keep it and move on. But just like it does every time, he remembers that she told him she had an arranged marriage waiting on her when she got home to Shu. Running his hand hand through her hair, and his eyes half closing as she curled closer to him and sighed with a smile on his face. "I guess it will always be a one sided love won't it."


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly opening her eyes, Guan Yinping yawned as she sat up with a stretch. For a brief second she forgot where they were. Camping just with her and Zhu Ran in the middle of Wei somewhere. Looking around she gasped as she jumped to her feet, Guan Yinping didn't see Zhu Ran anywhere. "Oh man where did he….."

"Come on you didn't really think I left did you?"

Turning with a start, Guan Yinping sighed as she dropped her head. He just went and got some food. "No actually I didn't. I thought that something happened to you."

Laughing as he sat down with her, Zhu Ran laid the shirt out with lots of berries and some edible nuts on it. "Nope just fine." With a sigh as he dropped his head, Zhu Ran looked down at the ground as she ate. "I did find a really tall tree and climbed up to see what I could see. And nothing. We are going to have at least two more days before we get anywhere to find out where we are."

Dropping her head, Guan Yinping sighed but then smiled up at him as she laughed. "Okay then. Well I don't think that we can go that long with just berries. How are you with a spear?"

"I suck." With a half laugh Zhu Ran dropped his head fully. "I have never really liked spears or swords or anything. I prefer bow and arrow over it all and I can do it great. Why are you asking?"

Laughing, Guan Yinping swallowed more berries as she let her head fall to the side. "Well we need something more than berries, and there is a stream down over there. Fish. I started to train with Master Zhao Yun on how to use a spear just a few days before everything happened with me. I can try to use it to see if we can get fish."

Nodding, Zhu Ran felt his own heart ache to see the look in her eyes. He knew what she was talking about. The arranged marriage with her and Zhang Bao. He wanted to say something, but didn't know how he could without hurting her more than just thinking about it did. "Well, there is just one problem with that. We don't have a spear."

Laughing Guan Yinping elbowed him in his arm. "Duh I know that. But I can make one. I just need a strong long stick and a….." But then she dropped her head with a sigh. "Berries it is. We just can't walk until its almost dark before we eat. We have to stop every so often."

"And a what?" Zhu Ran blinked as she dropped her head even more. "Guan Yinping?"

Keeping her head down, Guan Yinping sighed. "A strong stick and a knife. If we had that we wouldn't need the spear to start with." When she heard him start laughing, she glared up at him as she crossed her arms. "What makes that so funny?"

Holding his hands up, Zhu Ran smiled as he caught his breath. "I am sorry, I am sorry. I promise I won't laugh anymore."

With a smile, Guan Yinping herself laughed. "Well I guess it was funny. I am trying to think of a way to get something sharp to get food, but I need something sharp to make it."

Standing with a stretch, Zhu Ran held his hand out for her and pulled her to her feet. "Well we need to get going. Never going to find a town if we don't move."

"Right." But then she blushed as he still held her hand and lead her away from the small camp site. "Um Zhu Ran…"

Shaking his head, he laughed. "Nope. Ling Kai remember. While we are walking down this road, we gotta use Ling Kai and Yue Xue."

Gasping then dropping her head, Guan Yinping forgot about that. "I forgot. We told them that we were married and you gave those names. Oh man. I don't think I will be able to remember them. I know I won't answer to them."

Keeping his hand in hers, knowing that this time, until they got to Shu, would be the only time that he was going to have with her. He was going to play up the 'married' couple thing. "Well how about Love and Dear. I will call you love, and you call me dear? You think that you can do that?"

Still blushing, Guan Yinping nodded as she smiled up at him. "Yes Dear I think I can do that."

Giving her a half glare, Zhu Ran sighed. "Yeah don't do it like that. That just sounded really creepy."

Laughing as she fully relaxed, Guan Yinping smiled as he moved his hand and wove his fingers through hers. She knew she was falling in love with him. Hard and fast. 'But I just hope that when I get home I can go through with what Father wants of me and make Zhang Bao a little happy. Though I know now that my heart will never be his.'

"What is going through that pretty little head of yours?"

Shaking her head as she looked up at him, Guan Yinping smiled. "I was just thinking about how good it is going to be to see Father and Mama. At first I really thought that I would never get to see them again."

"I can understand that. Soon as we find out where we are so we know what way to go, you will get to see them again love. I promise." Zhu Ran only smiled back at her as she nodded with a giggle. She may have thought about her parents at one point, but just then it had nothing to do with them. The sadness that swept through her eyes, she was thinking about the arranged marriage. It made him mad to see the pain in her eyes because of it. But he had no clue what he could do that could help her. 'But that doesn't mean that I won't at least try to think of something I can do for her.'

X

Dodging a cup as he walked in the room, Cao Pi sighed as he crossed his arms. "Yue Jin let them get a way. Should that not be directed at his head?"

Slumping down in his chair, Cao Cao glared as he looked at the floor and rubbed his temples. "That is the least of my problems. The girl was right. I had more recon go out. Shu and Wu are working together for this front it seems. They are massing a collective army by land and by water on us. It would seem kidnapping them did not give the desired effect that I wanted."

"So what is your plan now Father?" Stopping to stand before his father Cao Pi narrowed his eyes when he didn't answer. "Most of our soldiers are out looking for the two of them. We have no way of knowing if they are dead or alive. Why not call that search off. If we are to face both Wu and Shu in an all out fight, we need them all back here."

"I know this son. You see to it. See to it that things are taken care of for the coming battle. It could be weeks, it could be months. Send word out to all the troops around Wei and have them return." Cao Cao then stood and walked away from the throne. "We give them one month. If they do not move on us, we will move on them."

"Father."


	10. Chapter 10

Falling down beside the fire, Guan Yinping groaned. They had walked almost all day long. Stopping a few times to find some berried and eat their fill, and drink. But for the most part non stop walking. "Oh man. Two full days of walking. I really hope that we find a town tomorrow and can find out where we are at."

Sitting next to her, Zhu Ran nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck with a groan. "I know that. Find a horse, get some weapons. And see if they have an inn. Sleep in a bed at least one night."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. But how are we going to do that with no money?" Yawning, Guan Yinping leaned over against him. "Just like me with my spear idea this morning."

"I may not have money but I am no slouch." Laughing Zhu Ran looked down at her as he smiled. "I can offer to do some work for them for a night or two. And I have my hair ornaments too. They are worth a night or two I would say."

"Would you really do it? Let go of your hair ornaments?" Yinping just looked at him now like he had ten heads. Once they started getting along he told her how they were one of the last things that he got from his father before his father passed. "But they are…."

"Things. I have many memories of my dad." Smiling over at her he laughed. "Making sure that the woman I told I would get home safe and sound is more important than some shiny thing in my hair. I think my dad would agree as well."

Dropping her head Guan Yinping sighed. "Let's hope they don't want that then. I would feel horrible if you had to give up something as precious as that. I know you have memories of him. But I know I would cherish something my father gave me if it was the last thing that he ever gave me."

Laughing, Zhu Ran only shook his head. "This is true. But tell me this. Put yourself in my position Yinping. You promised someone you would protect them and escort them home. The only thing you have is some hair ornaments that your father gave you as a last gift, but giving them up was the only way to get what you needed to survive with the person you are trying to protect. Would your father want you to give it up, or hang onto it?"

Dropping her head even more, Guan Yinping groaned. "Oh man. Now you sound like my brothers. He would take it from me and give it up if that were the case. But still. I can hope that they don't want it can't I?"

"Yes you can hope." Smiling as he leaned back fully on a large tree, he blinked when Guan Yinping moved and laid down, curling herself in a ball with her head in his lap. "Comfortable?"

"I am actually." Guan Yinping laughed with a smile, though her eyes were half closed and sad. Had this happened, but not after being told she has to marry someone she doesn't love like that. She would have let herself fall as hard as she wanted to for him. But right now all she could do was fight it. She was betrothed to someone else and there was nothing that she could do about it.

With a sigh as he rested his hand on her upper arm, Zhu Ran closed his eyes. "Alright come on. Out with it. Just let it out, vent about it. Not just telling someone about it, but vent about, let it out. Rant, rave, scream if you want. Get it out."

Her eyes going wide, Guan Yinping didn't move at first. "I don't know what you are talking about Zhu Ran."

Giving her a cross look, Zhu Ran sighed as he sat her up and made her face him. A sigh as she kept her eyes down still. "Come on Guan Yinping. It has been bothering you since you woke up. Vent it out to me about why you were even out of your mind enough for Cao Cao to get you."

Taking a deep breath, Guan Yinping could no longer keep the tears at bay. She knew he had to of known something was wrong with her. She avoided it as best she could, but now he clearly wasn't going to let her keep doing it. "It is just that…" Closing her eyes as tightly as she could, she fisted her hands in her lap. "It is just that I do love Zhang Bao, just not like a wife is supposed to love her husband! He will always be just like a brother to me. But I don't want to disappoint my father. I am the only girl, and I work hard so that I am not left behind by them all. I just never thought that he would do something like this and not even talk to me about it first!"

But then she gasped when she felt Zhu Ran reach out and pull her onto his lap as he hugged her close to him. "Zhu Ran…."

"You let it out in words. You were screaming toward the end of that you know. Now it is time for a good hard cry. I won't tell anyone." Zhu Ran sighed as she started shaking then dropped her head into his chest as she clung to him and sobbed. She had this pent up for a long time. She needed this.

Though he would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy her clinging to him as he held her in his arms. Rubbing her back he sighed as he let his head fall back onto the tree. She was shaking as she cried. He felt horrible for her. He may never have her love, but he was for sure going to at least talk to Guan Yu about this. Tell him what she said, and how she has been about. Hopefully spare her being forced into a marriage she clearly doesn't want.

X

Not knowing how much time had passed, Zhu Ran finally looked down as her sobs turned to small sniffles. Smiling he shook his head. She had fallen asleep on him. Still clinging to him like he was life itself. "Oh Yinping what are you doing to me. Will I be able to go back to Wu after this? I just wish I knew what was going through that head of yours. If I had something that I could fight for."

When he started to move her, he sighed as she flinched and tightened her hold on his clothes. "Alright. You win." Keeping one arm around her shoulders and pulled to him, Zhu Ran moved them so they were closer to the fire and laying down. His eyes half closing as they misted with tears when she let out a content sigh of her own and tried to get even closer to her as he dropped his arm from her shoulder to her waist.

Leaning down he gently kissed the top of her head as she finally fully relaxed. "What am I going to do."

"You there! Whose there!"

Flinching, Zhu Ran pried his shirt free from her as he sat up in time to see a soldier walking toward them. "My name is Ling Kai and this is my wife Yue Xue. We are headed for the nearest town is all. Just stopped for the night."

Going closer, the soldier studied them. They didn't look like the description that he was given of the Wu and Shu prisoners that escaped. "Have you seen anyone lurking around the area? A woman dressed in green and a man dressed in red?"

Shaking his head as he felt Yinping grab his clothes. She was awake. He hoped she just played like she was still sleeping. "We have not. Another soldier asked us that yesterday, a days travel that way from here. Are they dangerous?"

"What the hell do you think?" The soldier then turned and stormed off.

Just before he was gone, Zhu Ran gasped. "Do you know how far it is to the nearest village or town? My wife and I are from the mountains and we don't know our way around here too well."

Turning a cold glare on him, the soldier crossed his arms. "Why should I tell you anything?"

"It was just a question. I am sorry." Zhu Ran dropped his head as he started to lay back down with her. 'Take the bait you bastard.'

"Whatever. If you keep going to the West, you will reach Luoyang in about three more days." Then he turned and was gone.

Laying down, Zhu Ran pulled her closer to him as he sighed and spoke in just barely a whisper. "Just go with it. We are supposed to be married after all. It's alright."

Nodding Guan Yinping sighed as she tried to let her eyes close again. Three more days and they would be in a city. But what was going to happen to them then if the soldiers were there looking for them also. "Ling…."

"It's alright. We will get there in three days and then we will find what we are looking for." Closing his eyes, Zhu Ran sighed. "Just get some sleep love."

Nodding as she sighed and moved closer to him, Guan Yinping hid her face as she smiled. She felt safe in his arms. She felt like nothing could touch her. Almost as safe as she did when she was in her father's arm as a little girl. 'Oh I wish I could keep this feeling. But I know I can't. It's not fair. It is really not fair that I have to fall in love with someone when I am not free to love them.' "Right."


	11. Chapter 11

Looking up from the fire when he saw her move, Zhu Ran laughed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning sleepy head."

Giving him a half glare, Guan Yinping sighed. "Not really. I was thinking about it as I tried to go back to sleep last night. We are three days away from Luoyang. And almost two weeks from there to Chengdu. It is going to take us at least two and a half weeks go get home. And two and a half weeks of sleeping on the ground."

Laughing as he stood up and stretched, Zhu Ran shook his head. "Not really that long. It would take two weeks having to go only on foot. Hopefully no one sees us in Luoyang that knows who we are, and we can get a horse and some weapons. But about the inn…"

Standing as well, Guan Yinping smiled as she stretched her arms over her head. "Yeah I figured with the soldier showing up last night we aren't going to stick around long enough to see about an inn. The thought is nice. But, maybe I could do something and at least get a couple of blankets to take with us?"

"That would be a good idea." Zhu Ran looked down to kick the fire out as she moved to duck behind a bush. He hated not giving her the night or two at the inn like they talked about last night. But he would kick himself in the ass if he was to do that and something happen and Cao Cao get his hands on her again.

"So you ready then?"

Looking up as she came up to him, Zhu Ran nodded. "Let's get walking. We ate most of the ripe berries last night. We need to get walking and look for some more. Yue Xue."

Giggling, Guan Yinping let him take her hand as they made their way toward the path. "Right. Ling Kai."

Once on the path, they started heading west again. Looking up through the trees as he held her hand, Zhu Ran smiled. Her whole demeanor today was different than every day since she woke up in the cell with him. Having herself that good cry last night really helped her he would guess.

"I want to thank you." Guan Yinping let her eyes half shut as she stepped closer to him and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You were right. That was exactly what I needed. To get what I really felt about it off my chest and cry. I never really had a chance to do that. Since everything happened with me the day that I was told."

"Not a problem." Squeezing her hand, Zhu Ran smiled as he looked sideways at her. "I was just thinking how you seem like you are doing much better today after that."

Nodding as she looked up and smiled, Guan Yinping felt herself blushing. "I do. So thank you. It really meant a lot you know."

"I am glad I could help." Zhu Ran then sighed as he looked straight. "We would still need to get to Luoyang so that we can get our bearings on what way we need to go to get you home. But I would love to come across a farmer or something. See if he has a horse he can spare."

"Now?"

Nodding as he looked back down at her as she moved away from him some, Zhu Ran nodded. "Yes. That way we would be able to run the horse for a little while a couple times a day and close the distance some more. Get to Luoyang and see about some supplies and then head out. Hopefully not long after we get there."

"I see. Smart idea." Guan Yinping sighed as she dropped her head. "Especially since I haven't walked this much in my entire life. My legs ache already and we only just got started."

Laughing, Zhu Ran figured he would talk to her about something different to keep her mind off of what was going on. "So don't think about walking. Talk about something different. I have heard a lot about you, and all three of your brothers. Tell me about your mother? I already know she is beautiful, but would like to know more about her for when I get you home and meet her."

Giving him an odd look, Guan Yinping blinked as she let her head fall to the side. "How do you know what my mother looks like if you have never even heard of her?"

Winking at her with a big toothy grin, Zhu Ran laughed. "Because someone as beautiful as you that looks nothing like her father had to get it somewhere."

Blushing, then giving him a half glare. "Well thank you I guess." Then she laughed along with him. Looking down at her feet, Guan Yinping smiled as she sighed. "Mama's name is Yin Ling. She gave birth to Guan Xing, Guan Suo and then me. Guan Ping is actually our cousin, but Father and Mama adopted him when Father's brother and his wife passed away when Ping as just a baby. A few years later Xing was born. But Mama always has a smile on her face. She tried and tried when I was little to get me to do less what my brothers and father did, and more like a Lady. But clearly that didn't happen."

Laughing, Zhu Ran closed his eyes for a moment. "Well it did work some. You don't exactly dress like a man, so she could be proud of that."

"I guess so." Guan Yinping then sighed as she half closed her eyes, but never lost her smile. "I hope Mama is okay. She was with Father and Zhang Fei when they told Zhang Bao and myself about what they are going to do. The last thing she saw me do was look at them, then Zhang Bao, then run away with tears in my eyes. She has got to be worried sick."

Looking to the side and seeing some berry patches, Zhu Ran pulled her with him as he sighed. "I am sure all that will be out the window when she can see you again. Two and a half weeks isn't that bad. We were in the cells longer than that after all. In less time than you have been gone, you will be back home."

"I never thought of it like that." Reaching the berries, Guan Yinping wasted no time in shoving them in her face. "Food."

Laughing as he too ate, Zhu Ran shook his head. "Gluten. That is something I would say came from your father probably. I have never seen a girl eat like you do."

Glaring at him as she shoved another berry in her mouth, Guan Yinping put her hands on her hips. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing wrong by it." Zhu Ran held up his hands as he moved to another side of the bush. "I didn't mean anything wrong with it. Just teasing you is all."

"Really?" Guan Yinping then laughed as she pushed her hands through the bush and caught him off guard sending him stumbling back to fall on his behind. Giggling at his glare, Guan Yinping put her hands on her hips as she leaned over some. "Serves you right for teasing me."

A half glare, Zhu Ran started to get up. "You are going to pay for that!"

Yelping and then running from him as she laughed, Guan Yinping twisted around trees as she ran. "You have to catch me first!"

"Don't tempt me!" Zhu Ran chased after her, shocked at how fast she was really. But just as she was in reach he gasped to see the ledge. "Yinping look out!" Reaching out and grabbing her, he tried to steady them but she fell backwards and pulled him with her. Pulling her to his chest he turned them so that he hit the water first with a loud splash. Then a thud on the rocks bellow. Thankfully it wasn't too shallow.

Once they were on their feet, the water coming to their chest, Zhu Ran pulled her to him as he reached up and titled her head up with a concerned look on his face. "You are alright?"

Her face flushed, Guan Yinping smiled as she nodded. "I am. It startled me some, but I am alright. Once again thanks to you."

Breathing just as hard as she was, Zhu Ran couldn't turn his eyes from hers. He knew he would probably regret this. And that he really shouldn't do this. But it was as if someone else was pulling strings on him like a puppet. He pulled her closer around her waist as he cupped her cheek and slowly let his lips fall toward hers.

Her eyes wide, Guan Yinping watched as she shook when his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned toward her to kiss her. She knew she shouldn't. She was right now betrothed to someone else. But she also saw this as her once chance to see what it would be like to kiss the man she loved more than anything. Even if he didn't really love her back.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

When his lips were a breath away from hers, he could feel her breathing on his own, Zhu Ran flinched hearing the man's voice. The moment was ruined. 'Damnit I should kill him.' Moving his head back, he kept her pulled to him as he turned to see an older man standing on the bank giving them an odd look. "I am sorry sir. My wife miss stepped and we fell from the ledge. We are on our way to Luoyang. Do you think that you could tell us how to get back to the road up there from here?"

Seeing the softness in his eyes as he spoke, the old man sighed as he smiled at them. "Road? Luoyang. Boy, that wife of yours will catch her death if you parade her around soaking wet like that. Come on. My home is not far. It isn't much, but you will stay there the rest of the day and tonight. Dry off them clothes and then I will show you how to get back to the road."

"Thank you sir." Helping her from the water, Zhu Ran smiled but he did want to smack him. He didn't know if he would have another chance to kiss her like that one. And that was the only thing he wanted to do at that moment. 'Damnit. I guess I won't ever get too now.'


	12. Chapter 12

Once they were at his house, the old man smiled as he showed them in. "Here we go. It isn't much, just this one room but it works with it just being me out here. I will leave the house so the two of you can get changed out of those wet clothes." He pointed the two trunks in the corner. "My wife's clothes should fit you just fine dear. I got no use for them, you can have an outfit out of there, and son you can have one of mine." He then turned and headed out the door.

With a deep breath, Zhu Ran went and looked out the window to see him headed toward a small garden. "We have to do something with our normal clothes. We can't hide them here if they search his house he will be killed but we can't keep them on under dry clothes either."

Opening the trunks, Guan Yinping gasped. "Here. This is empty, we can put them in this and hide it. Once he is asleep, the only thing left that we can do I guess is burn them at night while he is sleeping."

Seeing the small box, Zhu Ran nodded. "Right. You go on and change first." He then turned back to the window and watched as he listened to her undressing. He never thought about this happening when they kept their clothes on under the Wei colors outfit.

"Alright I am done." Moving next to him, Guan Yinping had her hair to the side as she ran her fingers through it. "I will watch for him and let you know when he is coming back. There is a place just big enough to hide it over there." She then pointed to a small chest.

"Right." Going and quickly getting out of the wet clothes and in the dry ones, he shoved his Wu clothes in the small box with hers and hid it. "All done."

Nodding, Yinping moved back to his side and smiled when he took her hand. "That's good he is coming."

Looking up as he walked in the room, Zhu Ran smiled again as he nodded. "I would like to thank you again for this sir. It is really appreciated."

Waving his hand in the air the old man smiled. "It's not a problem. I wasn't about to let you two wonder off and get sick after getting wet." He then laughed a small laugh as he moved and sat down on one side of the fire. Watching as the couple sat down across from him. "So can I ask what your names are?"

Keeping his warms smile, Zhu Ran looked down at Guan Yinping and squeezed her hand. "My name is Ling Kai and this is my wife Yue Xue."

Giving the old man a small bow, Guan Yinping smiled sweetly. "It is nice to meet you. Could we ask what your name is?"

Nodding as he took deep breaths, the old man sighed. "My name is Yue Tong. So what are you headed to Luoyang for?"

"We are headed there to get some supplies. We live in the mountains and the animals destroyed our crops this year. We need to go in to town and get some." Dropping his head as he sighed, Zhu Ran closed his eyes. "It would be much easier if we had a horse, but we haven't had one for a couple of years."

Nodding his head, the old man just smiled as he looked into the fire. Those names, did not belong to the people he was talking too right now. Though one did look like the ones that they did belong too. "I tell you what son. You tell me who you really are, and I might let you have my horse. I can't ride anymore and I don't have a cart. He might serve you better than he would me."

Blinking Zhu Ran just looked at him. He didn't understand what he meant. Unless he saw flashes of red or green as they fell or were getting out of the water. "What do you mean who we really are? I told you what our…"

"Don't give me that boy." Smiling as he closed his eyes, Yue Tong took a deep breath. "You see, the names you used I know who they originally belonged too. And they aren't you. Though you look much like Link Kai. She is not Yue Xue."

Looking up as they flinched, the old man laughed as he held a hand up. "Oh don't get worried. But I know those names better than anyone. I don't care who you are or where you are really from. But I know what you just told me is a lie."

His eyes hard now, Zhu Ran glared. "How do you know it is a lie old man?"

"Because Yue Xue, and her husband Ling Kai was my aunt and uncle." Seeing the shock in the boys face, Yue Tong laughed. "Their daughter was Ling Cai. Her husband's name was…"

His eyes super wide as he just looked at this old man, Zhu Ran was breathing hard. "Her husband's name was Zhu Tan. Right?" When he nodded, Zhu Ran's eyes went even wider. "But that means that…."

"What are you talking about?" Jerking on his arm, Guan Yinping looked up at Zhu Ran with wide eyes. "What are you….."

Not even looking down at her, Zhu Ran just gave this old man an odd look. "Wait that would mean that…..you are….." But another hard jerk on his arm and he moved his shocked eyes down to the worried eyes of Guan Yinping. "He knows already. And that would make him my mother's cousin."

Gasping as she turned back to the old man, Guan Yinping looked close and imagined what he would look like young. And the eyes, they would look like Zhu Ran. "Um…."

Clearing his throat, Zhu Ran sighed. "I am Zhu Ran and she is Guan Yinping. We are trying to get back to Shu as soon as possible."

Blinking Yue Tong just looked at him. "So that would mean that you are Ling Cai's son?"

Nodding, Zhu Ran smiled as he shook his head. "That I am. But don't worry we won't stay long. Last thing I would want to do is get someone who is blood in trouble with Cao Cao."

Nodding, Yue Tong nodded. "I can appreciate that. But what brings you here to Wei anyway? The last I heard, Yue Xue and Ling Kai took their daughter as a little one and fled to Wu. Why are you going to Shu?"

Looking down at Guan Yinping and how she still clung to him and was nervous he sighed as he relaxed and let go of her hand, putting his arm around her. "That is where she lives and I am taking her home before I go back to Wu. My parents are gone. So the only thing waiting for me is an empty room. She has a family that she is going to."

"I see then." Smiling as he stood up, Yue Tong turned and went to a back corner of the small one room hut. "Well I know exactly what I am going to do now." Pulling a small bag from the wall he turned and walked over handing it down to Guan Yinping. "Here. You can take some from my garden as well, but this will help you take some food with you."

Blinking as she looked up at him, Guan Yinping didn't know what to say. "You mean that you aren't going to tell…"

Shaking his head with a laugh as he walked back around and sat down before the fire, Yue Tong reached out and stirred the food in his pot. "Of course not. Where I live, I don't got much to do with Cao Cao or his men. But a simple bow, yes sir, My Lord and let them mess up the house some and they go away really quick. That is few and far between though. But truth is I hate the tyrant."

Moving away from Zhu Ran, Guan Yinping went to him and hugged him as she smiled. "Thank you so much."

Reaching and patting her arm, Yue Tong smiled. "It is the least that I can do." Watching as she went back and sat next to Zhu Ran, Yue Tong sighed. He could see the feelings that they had for each other in their eyes, but something was holding them back. That they would have to work out on their own. "You boy. You make sure you take care of her."

"Don't worry about that one." Looking down at her blush, Zhu Ran smiled at Guan Yinping. "I plan on making sure she gets home to her family. No matter what."

"Good." Reaching to his side and taking a few bowls, Yue Tong smiled. "Now let's eat some food."

X

"Damnit!" Slamming his fist into the table, Cao Cao made everyone in the room jump. Not only were they gone, they were right and Wu and Shu are in fact working together and gearing up for an all-out attack on them. And without those two to barter with, he wasn't sure his forces were going to be strong enough. "We have to find them! With nothing to barter with we might actually be in some real trouble."

Looking over at Guo Jia and Jia Xu, Cao Pi crossed his arms. "There is nothing that you can think of to stall this?"

Shaking his head, Guo Jia sighed. "The only thing I can really think of is to bluff and tell them that we have them and that if they move, they die. But I don't know if they will actually believe that. Or if they believe that they are already dead, they wouldn't by it."

Nodding in agreement, Jia Xu crossed his arms. "If we could find them, then we would be able to show them but not having them to show, the best is that we would hope that they would believe us and we would enter a stand off. However the chances of that are slim to none."

With a sigh as he stood, Cao Pi turned to leave the meeting. He wasn't going to just sit around anymore.

"Cao Pi. Where do you think you are going?"

Turning to glare into his son's eyes, Cao Pi sighed as Zhen Ji came up next to him. "It seems that everyone else in this kingdom can't find two people that should stick out like a sore thumb. I am going to go and do it myself." He then turned and left with his wife at his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Having packed their Wu and Shu clothes in a bag, and packed food, Zhu Ran and Guan Yinping had every intention on leaving first thing in the morning and headed straight South West. Having gotten food and a horse from Yue Tong, they had no reason to get to Luoyang anymore. And that would cut off a lot of time in and of itself.

But as he sat and looked down at her sleeping face as her head rested in his lap, Zhu Ran couldn't help but sigh as he smiled. He would no longer blindly follow with Lu Meng, Lu Su or Lu Xun. There was no way that a kingdom as rotten and cruel as they say that Shu is could ever have produced a perfect woman like she is if it were true. 'Even though I know I am not free to have her, I can't be part of the reason that makes those beautiful brown eyes cry.'

"Why don't you tell her son?"

Looking up as Yue Tong sat down across the fire from him, Zhu Ran sighed as he looked back down at Guan Yinping. "She isn't free for me to tell. She is promised to someone else."

"Fiddle faddle." Laughing at the odd look he got from the boy Yue Tong turned his faded eyes back down to the fire as he smiled. "There were to more in the same situation as you a long time ago. Now mind you, give or take I am only about ten years older than your mother would have been. But I remember Aunt Yue Xue and Uncle Ling Kai very well. They were very much in love, and very happy together. However, before they married, Aunt Yue Xue so I heard was promised to Cao Cao's father."

"What!?" Zhu Ran's eyes went wide. He never knew his grandparents on either side. But just knowing that his mother's mother was once betrothed to Cao Cao's father made his skin crawl. "Well let's just say that I am glad that didn't happen."

"Indeed. She was promised to him when he was five and she was two. However she grew up with Uncle Ling Kai, and the two couldn't have been closer. However when she was almost sixteen and old enough she could marry and bear children, she knew she could not live with anyone but Uncle Ling Kai, and he was willing to die for her. But the only way out of this was if she was impure." Stirring the fire, Yue Tong sighed. "That I remember. I remember the arguments that happened between her and her parents. They blamed her for tarnishing the Yue name. Called her a whore and so many other horrible things. Cao Cao's father declared she was unfit to be his wife and turned away from her, so she left to live with her husband. The following year your mother was born. Once she was healed from childbirth, they left for Wu."

"That I wouldn't be able to do even if she wanted too. I understand why my grandparents did what they did don't get me wrong." Reaching out and running his hand through her silky hair, Zhu Ran smiled as he let his eyes half close. "But her father is an honorable man, and I know how she feels about it since she just found out a few weeks ago. I am going to talk to him and see if I can't get him to back out of it for her."

"You are not going to try?"

With a small laugh, Zhu Ran looked up at the ceiling. "I would love too, but while I think she feels the same, it isn't that easy for us. Lord Sun Ce and Lord Sun Quan both want peace and to work together with Liu Bei to have the country split in two. I was working with three others in Wu to bring down Shu at all costs. I had no dealings with them personally, so I just believed what they told me they were like and what needed to be done."

Seeing the way he once again looked at the girl, Yue Tong laughed. "You can't do that to her now can you?"

Shaking his head Zhu Ran smiled. "I can't see those eyes cry because of something that I helped to do. But because of that, I don't know what is going to happen to me when I get back and tell Lord Sun Ce what is going on and what I did to help it. I want to tell her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. But I don't know if I can."

"True love finds away. Your grandparents found a way that was right for them. You will find a way now if the two of you are meant to be. Now." Keeping his smile, Yue Tong looked right at Zhu Ran. "Tell me about your parents."

X

"Really Father why do you do this all the time?" Standing over her father as he leaned over on a table, so drunk he couldn't even lift his head to look at her. "This is embarrassing."

"Come on Lord Zhang Fei. Let's get you back to the castle and in bed." Guan Ping then helped Xing Cai get her father going and headed for the castle. "This is really getting old though. Xing Cai and I have more going on now with the wedding happening once Yinping is home."

"Th…that's (hiccup) part of the problem boy." Looking over at Guan Ping with blood shot eyes, Zhang Fei half glared. "I can't be….be (hiccup) believe that they don't want to get married with you."

Shaking her head, Xing Cai closed her eyes. "Guan Ping and I knew from the time we were little that we were to be married one day. We accepted it as children, and the love that we have for each other grew from that. Yinping and Bao didn't have that Father. You can't spring it on them, especially after he fell in love with someone else and expect them to just be okay with it."

"But….."

"Enough." When all eyes looked up to see him standing there, Guan Yu sighed as he took his son's place with his brother. "I will take care of him you two. Go on now." Once they were gone, Guan Yu let Zhang Fei fall to the ground with a thud. A half glare for the laugh that he let out. "When you brought it up to me Zhang Fei, I thought the same as you did. That there was more to them than just friends. But it is not like that."

Forcing himself to sit up, Zhang Fei let out a sad sigh as he looked down at the ground. "I know. I just don't know what to do right now and that is why I am drinking Guan Yu and you know that. I wish that they would, they would be good for each other. But I know why they aren't and I am good with that. I just feel like if I hadn't pushed for this with you, then she wouldn't have ran and Guan Yinping wouldn't be at the mercy of Wei right now."

Kneeling before his brother, Guan Yu sighed. "It is alright. She is strong and smart. She will get out of there. And she is with a member of Wu. They will get out and she will find her way home. We are sure of it."

"I hope so." Holding his hand up, Zhang Fei laughed as he smiled. "Help me get to bed so I can sleep this off."

"Come brother." Guan Yu then helped him up and headed for his room. He was glad that this wasn't just a way to force the issue with Zhang Bao and Yinping. Looking up at the moon just before they walked in the castle, Guan Yu once again said a silent prayer. For his daughter to hurry and get home safe and sound.


	14. Chapter 14

Helping Guan Yinping up on the horse behind him, Zhu Ran smiled at Yue Tong as he stood there. Patting the horse he smiled at him. "We really appreciate this. It will get us back to Shu much faster. Should only take us a few days to a week with a horse."

Reaching out and patting the young horse, Yue Tong laughed. "Don't worry about it. Getting to meet someone who is family after living so long alone, it was nice to get to know you some. And I was glad that I could tell you some about your grandparents as well my boy. He is a good horse and young too. Loves to run. I would say that once you reach the flats he would run for the biggest part of the day."

"That just means that we get home sooner." Smiling sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Zhu Ran, Guan Yinping giggled. "Again thank you so much. You don't know how much it meant to us."

"It will be fine. But now you better get going. Cao Cao's men are going to be back out looking." Turning his faded eyes back to Zhu Ran, Yue Tong nodded. "You have the map I gave you?"

Patting his chest, Zhu Ran smiled with a nod. "I do." Holding his hand down for him he gave him a firm handshake. "As we push north, and drive Cao Cao to the breaking point. We will come and look you up when we reach this point."

"I look forward to that." Yue Tong then sighed as he watched him turn and run the horse straight down the path he pointed out to him. "Though I doubt that I will ever see you again. I will at least get to tell your parents and grandparents what a fine man you have become. And I have a feeling that you and that little lady are going to end up together sooner than you think."

X

As the horse slowed when they reached a rougher patch in the trail, Guan Yinping sighed as she smiled. "I am glad that we got to meet him. You never knew your family was from Wei though did you?"

Guiding the horse through a rough patch on the trail, Zhu Ran laughed as he shook his head side to side. "I did not know that at all. It's interesting, but I am glad that things worked out the way that they did." Not telling her everything, but wanting to tell her some, he laughed as he looked over his shoulder at her. "So here is something that Yue Tong told me last night after you fell asleep. My grandmother, when she was little. Was promised to Cao Cao's father in marriage."

Flinching as she jerked wide eyes up to him, Guan Yinping blinked as she looked at him like he had ten heads. "Wait really? But clearly you are not related to Cao Cao so how did she get out of it?"

Stopping the horse and helping her down so they could rest him and stretch their own legs for a moment, Zhu Ran laughed. "Well she may have been promised to him, but she grew up with my grandfather, and the two fell in love over time as they grew up together. They snuck off when she was sixteen and married each other. As soon as they slept together, Cao Cao's father declared her unfit to be his wife because she was not pure. A year later, my mother was born, and soon as she healed from that, they left Wei for Wu."

"I see." Dropping her head as she sat down on a rock as he tied the horse, Guan Yinping took a deep breath. "At least someone got out of it."

Going to her, Zhu Ran reached down and pulled her eyes up to meet his as he bent down in her face with a warm smile. "I told you that story for hope you know. When you get home, sit your father down and have a talk with him. Tell him how you feel like you did me the other night. It could change what happens for you."

Her face flushed red, Guan Yinping couldn't help but smile with his face so close to hers. Even if it did help, that would just mean that she would never get married. She knew now that she could never love someone as much, or in the same way that she did Zhu Ran. "I can try that."

"Perfect. And I will help you with that one. I will talk to him as well, and maybe even see if Zhang Bao would be willing to let it go too." Winking down at her and laughing at how her blush deepened, Zhu Ran laughed. "One way or another, I will do my best to get you out of it alright?" When she only nodded and dropped her head he sighed as he reached down and grabbed her hand. "Come on, water and some food."

"Food? Something more than berries right?" Her red face gone as she covered her stomach. It actually felt so good to have food in her stomach from Yue Tong that she didn't really want to go another few days to a week without good food again and try to live on berries.

"Food food." Laughing as he went to the horse, he pulled out a bow and pointed at the quiver of arrows. "I can make my own and reuse the heads of the arrows as many times as I need too. Which means, nothing big like a deer or a pig, but some smaller animals are all game."

"Perfect." But then she gasped and dropped her head as she let out a sad sigh. Feeling his eyes on her, Guan Yinping didn't even look up. "Just tell me you know how to cook what you kill? I can do most anything, but whenever I would travel it would always be with my family and either my mother would cook while I trained with my father. Or the lower level soldiers would do it. I have no clue how to cook."

Laughing as he patted her head earning him a glare. "Don't worry I got that part too. And you get to learn how to do it." When her eyes opened in shock Zhu Ran nodded as he winked at her. "Exactly. Right now, stick close to the horse and if anything happens, take him and run, I will be fine. Alright?"

"Right." Looking over at the berry bushes not far from the horse Guan Yinping smiled. "While you go hunt, I will get some berries for us."

"Sounds good." Zhu Ran watched as she turned and went right for the bush using her shirt to gather them. Letting out a small sigh he turned to go and see what he could find to hunt to give them something more than just berries for the next week. Though he did wish he was taking her home to ask her father for her hand in marriage. 'But will always be a dream I guess.'

X

A couple of hours later, Zhu Ran and Guan Yinping sat before a fire as they ate. A couple of squirrels wasn't what you would call a feast by any means, but it was meat. And when you couple that with a few of the wild veggies that she found and the fruit, Guan Yinping found that she was pleasantly full.

Leaning over on Zhu Ran's shoulder, Guan Yinping sighed as she looked up at him. "So, we ran the horse a while today. How long do you think we shaved off today?"

Scooting down so that she could fully lay her head on his shoulder, Zhu Ran yawned as he sighed. "A couple of days at least. For the most part the trail was flat this morning so we ran for a few hours. Then walked him until we stopped to eat. We keep this pace up, it should only be about three, four days tops when you are back in Chungdu."

"I see." Dropping her eyes she took a deep breath as she let out a sad sigh. Once she was home, she was probably going to be forced to marry Zhang Bao, and she knew that likely hood of ever seeing Zhu Ran was going to be zero. He would go back to Wu, and then she would never see him again. And right now, that was what bothered her the most.

"Come on Yinping. What has you sounding so sad tonight?" Looking down at her, Zhu Ran blinked as he reached over and patted her knee a couple of times. "I would have thought that you would be elated to know how close you were to getting home to see your family?"

"I am. It is just that…." Taking a deep breath herself, Guan Yinping kept her eyes down. "Well I was just wondering if we are ever going to get to see each other again after this? I know you said that you are going to talk to my father about what is going on for me and I appreciate that. Even if he agrees to let me out of it. Once you go back to Wu I may never see you again will I?"

"Never say never Guan Yinping. I learned that through this. Before I met you, I would have never thought that I could get close to anyone in Shu. But you proved me wrong." Reaching out and making her look up at him, Zhu Ran smiled at her as he winked at her making her blush. "One thing you can always rely on though. If you ever need me, just let me know somehow. Nothing will keep me away. Well maybe your dad might delay me, but other than that."

Laughing as she sighed, Guan Yinping hugged his arm as she yawned and then let her eyes drift close. "That's good. I was worried that I would never get to see you again. That would make me sad."

Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, Zhu Ran then looked down at her as her grip on his arm started to loosen and then fall off. She was already asleep. 'Girl you don't know what you do to me when you say things like that. But that can't happen.' He then moved her so that her head was in his lap as he looked down at her and let his eyes half close. 'But that is a promise I can and will keep to you Yinping. No matter what, or who, if you need me I will always be right there for you.'


	15. Chapter 15

With a glare, Zhu Ran stood just inside the mouth of a cave. It was still morning and they should be moving on. But no it had to start storming to the point they couldn't see. The only thankful thing that happened was that they happened across a cave. Luckily their green and red clothes, as well as some flint rock that Yue Tong gave them stayed dry. He quickly got a small fire going with them, and dried some wood to get it going and keep it going for Yinping.

But he couldn't be more angry at the weather for the wasted day of travel. Even though it was still early in the day, this damned storm showed no sign of letting up any time soon. "Damnit."

Finally dry and warm, Guan Yinping looked up at Zhu Ran and sighed. "There is nothing that we can do about the weather Zhu Ran. Just come and sit down with me and wait it out." Then she jumped when there was a loud clap of thunder and lightning lit the forest outside the cave. "Wow that was bright."

Looking at her as he smiled, Zhu Ran went back to the fire and sat next to her with a sigh as he looked at where the horse was tethered inside the cave. "At least he doesn't seem to get spooked by the weather. That's a good thing."

Laughing as she moved closer to him, Guan Yinping sighed. "That is a really good thing. If he was thrashing about right now he could get hurt. Then we would be back to two weeks to home on foot."

"Right." Though in reality, Zhu Ran would love the extra time with her. He knew that there were three things that would make that hard. First is he didn't know if he would be able to walk away from her without at least telling her how he felt about her now. Two more weeks with her would only make it harder for him to do. Unless her father agreed to let her out of it, she was promised to someone else, and might have to go through with that.

But then his eyes narrowed on the fire as he remembered what Cao Cao said about the massing armies. And he seemed really worried that Wu and Shu might actually be mounting and massing to fight him. Which means that a fight was going to happen just when was the question. So he at least wanted everyone to know that they were away from Cao Cao and safe before that happened. So they could fight with a clear mind.

"Hey!" Laughing as he shook his head and looked at her with an odd look, Guan Yinping shook her head. "I said your name four times. You got all serious all of the sudden. What were you thinking about?"

Laughing himself, Zhu Ran turned and looked at the fire as he took a deep breath. "I was thinking about a few things. What Cao Cao's goal was for taking us and trying to make them fight with each other. He had to have another reason than one taking the other out like that. He had to know that between Master Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, and the countless other strategist of both Shu and Wu that his ruse would have been seen through. Then there is the fact that he got worried when I said that they were massing armies to come after him. We need to get to them before a fight does happen. That way they know we are safe and can find with a clear mind about it."

"I know what you mean." With sad eyes, but a smile, Guan Yinping leaned against the rock that they were sitting at and then over on Zhu Ran. "Though I think when the fight does happen, and we know it will even after we get back home. I think I am going to make everyone feel better about it all and stay home with Mama. I love fighting alongside my brothers and my father. But I always knew that I would see Mama again when I would do that. Because I had so many people that I loved and loved me to make sure of it."

Her smile fading as she wrapped her arms around his arm once more, Guan Yinping took a deep breath. "But when I woke up in the cell with you. That was the first thing that flashed through my mind. That I would never get to see anyone that I loved ever again. Even though I don't want to marry him, I still worried about not getting to see Zhang Bao again. He and Xing are best friends and has always been like a brother to me."

Reaching over and making her look up at him, Zhu Ran smiled into her eyes as they started to fill with tears. Not being able to help himself any longer, he leaned over and kissed her forehead as he sighed. "You will see them all again and everything will work out with you and your father about the marriage. And you will be able to go on and find love on your own. And have everyone there at your side when you do get married."

Rolling her eyes as she turned away from him, Guan Yinping sighed. "I doubt that. I want to stay friends with him and not marry him yes. But I doubt that I will ever find love on my own. Though I get raves about what I look like. When they realize how strong I am as a woman, men run for the hills."

Making her look at him, Zhu Ran smiled a soft and sweet smile at her. "You will find someone one day Yinping. And he will value every aspect of you, from your dazzling eyes and perfect face, to your raven hair and your strong will. From your soft and gentle side that wouldn't hurt an ant, to your strength to beat anyone who is a threat to a bleeding pulp. When you find him, he will love it all. And any many who says that someone like that can't find love. Needs his teeth shoved down his throat." When she started to half-smile, he tapped her under her chin. "I promise that it will happen." 'I know this because I have fallen in love with every aspect that is you Guan Yinping. And I pitty the fool who hurts you when I get my hands on him.'

"Thank you Zhu Ran. You don't know what that means to me." Leaning her head down on his shoulder, Guan Yinping took a deep breath as she let her eyes close. 'I just wish that person could be you. I would do anything if I knew for sure you loved me as much as I love you.'

X

"My Lord's!"

Looking up from where they all sat, Liu Bei stood up alongside his wife as a Shu Soldier rushed in. "What is it? What happened?"

Falling to his knee the soldier bowed his head. "We have received word from our spy units stationed in several Wei villages. Cao Cao's men are desperately searching for escaped prisoners. The descriptions have to be that of Lady Guan Yinping and Master Zhu Ran. A woman in green and a man in red."

"They escaped!" His eyes full of hope for the first time since the letter came, Guan Yu was on his feet now as he looked across the table at Zhang Fei. "She escaped!" Taking a deep breath as a tear ran down his face, Guan Yu looked up at the sky as he let out a deep sigh. 'My girl escaped.'

"The report came from Luoyang."

"Thank you. Have a message sent to Wu right away. If they escaped, with them knowing Zhu Ran better than we do, they could guess a route that he may take." When he nodded, Liu Bei sighed as he pulled Shang Xiang to him. "That puts my mind at ease. I know that Zhu Ran was with those that rode against Guan Yu at Fan Castle. But from what Zhou Yu says about him, even he couldn't leave a woman defenseless to Cao Cao."

"According to the messenger, he was stopped by Wu Soldiers on patrol and he informed them of what he found out. They send a message straight to Lord Zhou Yu."

A sharp nod, Liu Bei smiled. "Good."

Nodding Guan Yu then gave his brother a bow. "Indeed. If you would excuse me now brother. I must go and inform her mother and brothers of this news."

X

"Lord Zhou Yu!"

Looking up from where he sat with Lu Xun, Zhou Yu blinked to see the frantic look on the soldier's face. "What is it?"

Dropping to his knees the soldier was breathing hard. "A Shu spy that was stationed in Luoyang was intercepted yesterday. Once he was confirmed who he was, they asked him what was going on. He said that in Wei Cao Cao is desperately searching for escaped prisoners. A woman in green and a man in red. To his knowledge, they had not been found when he crossed the border of Wei into Jing."

"Good. He got away and has her with him I am sure." Zhou Yu then saw the uneasy look that Lu Xun hand. "What is it Lu Xun?"

"I am happy that they got away from Cao Cao. But Master Zhou Yu. Zhu Ran was just as passionate at the fall of Shu as Lu Meng is. I worry that once they got out he would leave her to her own." Closing his eyes, Lu Xun sighed. That was what he would do at a time, so he didn't see any reason why Zhu Ran wouldn't do that.

"Perhaps. At any rate, we can at least hope that he will have her with him." Crossing his arms Zhou Yu looked down at the map as the soldier left, if they were near Luoyang, then the shortest path to freedom would be to come straight down into Jing."

"That is true. However, I do believe that Zhu Ran would have thought about that and avoided it. Knowing that Cao Cao would most likely look there since it is closer." Stepping up to the map, Lu Xun sighed. "Four days on foot and Zhu Ran if he is on his own would come out over here near Wu Zhang Plains."

"You know him best Lu Xun." When he looked up at him, Zhou Yu had a funny feeling that maybe this girl showed him that there is no reason to tear down Shu, since they want the same thing that Wu does in every aspect. "Now let's say that he doesn't abandon her. To get to Jing where the spy was spotted and stopped, it would take at least three days from Lyuoyang. Had Zhu Ran really abandoned her, we would have known that by now. What would he do otherwise?"

Looking back at the map, Lu Xun blinked as he thought with crossed arms. If he didn't abandon her, he would have been back in Wu by now. Since he wasn't, that would mean that he was still with her. But she was the daughter of Guan Yu, he didn't see her not being able to keep up. "Perhaps he is taking her to Shu first. They could be making their way toward Chengdu."

Reaching out and touching the map he landed on three other cities. "Cao Cao is bound to have them crawling all over the place in these cities looking for them, and the border around Jing. I would say that he is going to go around over here and come out on this side of Chengdu."

Nodding as he watched him point out the route that he could take, it made sense and Zhu Ran, while he was not as witted as Lu Xun or Lu Meng, or even Lu Su. But he was surely smart enough to think of what Lu Xun just did. Since the day that they found them in the shack, with Lu Xun ready to walk away when talk of killing the princess came up, he has been paying his dues and trying to earn their respect and trust again. To Zhou Yu, he felt that he finally realized his error. And now it was time to put that truly to the test. "Lu Xun. I want you to go to Zhuge Liang and tell him what you just told me. Right away."

Jerking his head up and looking at him with wide eyes, Lu Xun didn't know what to say to that one! "Me My Lord?"

"Yes you. I feel like you have atoned and I can trust you." Turning with a smile he waved his hand in the air. "Leave at once. I am going to inform Lord Sun Ce and Lord Sun Quan about what we have learned."


	16. Chapter 16

Rushing back in the cave soaked again, Zhu Ran shook the water from his hair. "Is this damned storm ever going to let up? It's been raining for three days now!"

"I know." Taking the rabbit that he managed to get even in the storm, Guan Yinping smiled as she went to the mouth of the cave to clean it while he turned and rushed out the cave again to get some wood to try out for the fire. Falling to her knees she took a deep breath. "The sooner this rain stops the sooner that we can head home." She then methodically went through cleaning the rabbit.

"Change of plans!" Bursting through the cave, Zhu Ran grabbed Guan Yinping making her drop the rabbit as he ran for the horse. "It isn't bright like it is in the afternoon outside, but dark enough you can't see too far ahead. You stay on this horse." He then effortlessly lifted her and sat her on the horse. "Okay?"

Nodding with wide eyes as he ran over and kicked the dirt on the fire, Guan Yinping was starting to get worried. "What is it Zhu Ran?"

Going back and using the little light in the cave, Zhu Ran untied the horse and sighed. "I saw torches. To be going in this downpour they have to be oil torches. It could not be Cao Cao's men. But it could be his men also. We got to move." He then lead the horse straight out of the cave and to the right. He looked at the map and the features that he said they would see on their way going where they needed to go, he didn't need to look at the map anymore. He knew it by heart. But right now he just wanted to get her away from Cao Cao. He only hoped that they didn't catch their death in the rain.

X

"My Lord! A cave!"

Pushing his horse forward, Cao Pi glared as he rode into the cave with his torch in hand. Someone had been there. Getting off of his horse he went to the fire pit and put his hands in it. It was still slightly warm. "Whoever was here has left in the last few hours. If they were from the Kingdom of Wei, they wouldn't have left out in this storm."

Standing he looked around with narrowed eyes. "I would say it was Zhu Ran and Guan Yinping. But if they are here, that means that they were not headed to Jing like we thought."

"My Lord if not to Jing, then where would they go?"

"They would make for Chengdu I would wager to take her home." But then he glared as he pulled out a map and looked at it. "But going this way wouldn't be going there either. They aren't headed down toward Shu or Wu. They are going sideways and staying in Wei." A cold smile on his face, Cao Pi mounted his horse again and laughed. "If that is the case, we will make back to the road and ride hard to the next city. Even if they went to the right out of the cave, we would meet them at the city and get them back then." He then lead the way as he rode out of the cave and headed to the left.

X

Blinking as she looked up, soaked to the bone and cold, Guan Yinping couldn't help but smile to see that the rain, as suddenly as it started four days ago, was gone! "The rain has stopped!"

Smiling himself, Zhu Ran looked up as he stopped and laughed. "It's about damn time. We have been walking in it all day." Looking down at the horse and how mud was caked on his legs he sighed. "On the map there should be a stream up ahead some. We will stop there and wash his legs off and make camp for the night. We need a fire and to get dry before we catch our death out."

"Right." Guan Yinping smiled as she slid from the horse and laughed at the half glare that she got from Zhu Ran. "He has carried me all day drudging through the mud and muck. The least I can do is walk a little bit and give him a break."

"Whatever." Zhu Ran then reached out and took her hand and then lead the horse on toward the stream. "Let's just get dry and maybe some fish too."

"That sounds amazing. We didn't get to eat the rabbit." Guan Yinping then giggled as he half glared at her. "Well we didn't."

"I know this." Zhu Ran then smiled as they crested a small hill to see the spring. It was shallow enough still that they would be able to cross it, even with the four days of non-stop rain. Leading the horse straight into the water he dropped to his knees and began to wash the mud away from his legs. "There we go boy. Get that caked on mud off and give you the night to rest."

Going to the other side of the horse, Guan Yinping started to do the same thing. She smiled to see how he just seemed to relax and dropped his head. "You are enjoying this aren't you boy?"

Laughing as the horse snorted as if to answer her, Zhu Ran moved to the back leg on his side. "I think that is a yes."

Laughing as she stood and went to his face while Zhu Ran moved around to the other back leg, Guan Yinping smiled as she ran her hand up and down his face. "He did. I love horses. Other than Father I am the only other one that can do anything with Red Hare. He won't let anyone else touch him."

"Smart horse." Laughing when she blushed then glared at him as she stuck out her tongue, Zhu Ran stood up as he stretched. "Alright, we need to go to the other side of the stream. Walking next to her as she lead the horse out of the stream, he felt her eyes on him. "The map that Yue Tong gave us tells us how to come out on the West side of Chengdu. We are basically going across Wei and then down. But we avoid all towns and cities along the way. Had we not been held up by the rain we would have been there today."

The mud making squishing noises under her feet, Guan Yinping sighed as she looked down. "And it is going to delay us even further until we reach a place that the rain didn't hit with the mud. He can't run in this. And we may have to go around places depending on if it is flooded or not."

"I know. I would say our four day travel is going to be jacked up to at least a week." Stopping just inside some trees to help hide them he turned and looked around. "Right now we need to get a fire going somehow and get some food in our stomach's." "Right. I will let you worry about the fire. I am going to see about some berries for right now." She then walked off toward some bushes.

Shaking his head as he sighed, Zhu Ran tied the horse off and then pulled some branches from the trees and pulled out his knife. If he shaved the bark off of some freshly broke tree branches, it might make it dry enough that they could start a fire.

X

"Lord Liu Bei. Master Zhuge Liang." Giving a bow, Lu Xun sighed as he stood and kept his eyes closed. "First and foremost I want to apologize for my part in what happened at Fan Castle. I was miss lead by Lu Meng and believed that what I was doing was what needed to be done. However. With recent plans that were found out by Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Sun Ce, I have seen the error in what was going on and have atoned for what I have done."

Nodding with a smile, Liu Bei gave a nod. Looking up for a second to see Guan Yu and his boys, as well as Zhang Fei and his children come in, Liu Bei looked back at Lu Xun. "I know of what happened. Master Zhou Yu sent us word about what was going on and what happened to each of you. Apology accepted."

"Thank you My Lord." Giving him a small bow, Lu Xun was still serious. "I was also sent here to tell you something for Lord Zhou Yu." He then pulled out a map and rolled it out on the table as everyone gathered round. "Zhu Ran was part of the ones that wanted to end Shu. Unless his time with Lady Guan Yinping has shown him he was wrong as I have been shown, he would have abandoned her the second they were free from Cao coa and had already been in Wu. He isn't, so I figure that he is going to come this way and bring her here to Chengdu first."

"But even coming straight from Luoyang, they should have been here by now." Guan Yu was elated that his daughter as free from Cao Cao but worried at the same time that something happened to her on the way there.

"Not really. Zhu Ran is not as smart as Zhou Yu or Zhuge Liang. But he is far from stupid as well." Reaching out and running his hand along the map, Lu Xun looked down. "He would know that along the edge of Jing Cao Cao is going to have more men stationed there and looking for them in earnest. But if he came further to the West, on the West side of Chengdu, he would throw them for a loop and they wouldn't know where to look. Meaning that the crossing from Wei to Shu would be safe for them."

"I see." Guan Yu smiled as he gave a nod. "That would make sense." But then his eyes hard as he looked Lu Xun in the eyes, Guan Yu took a deep breath. "You do not think that he would be the kind to try and….."

A snorted laugh, Lu Xun shook his head side to side with a smile. "No Master Guan Yu. I do not believe that he would try to do anything like that with or to your daughter. He can be hard headed and stubborn. But even he would not do such a thing to a woman, no matter the station of her birth."

"Good." Guan Yu then turned to his brother with a nod. "Brother I would like to go to the castle that oversees the border of Shu and Wei and watch for them then."

"I would not do that if I were you My Lord." When all eyes were back on him, Lu Xun had a serious look again. "If that is indeed what they are doing, there is a way that we can make their trip easier on them. But to go there would draw the attention of Wei and they would hone in on that area in drones and they would surely be captured again. But no, if Wu and Shu troops were to start setting up barricades. Like we are getting ready to invade Wei along Jing, Cao Cao would be forced to strengthen the defenses. Pulling men that he has on the search for them away from the search. That should help to clear up passage for them."

"I agree. That would be a wise choice." Zhuge Liang nodded to Lu Xun. "I will have a message sent to Master Zhou Yu of what is going on. Would you mind going to Jing along with me to set things in motion?"

"Yes My Lord."


	17. Chapter 17

As he rode into the town, Cao Pi looked around to see if he could see them. Even if they were in Wei clothes, he would know their faces reguardless. He knew that they would be coming there at some point. All signs pointed that they were headed this way in the cave.

"My Lord!"

Looking to the right as a soldier raced toward him through the crowd, Cao Pi narrowed his eyes. "You found them?"

Stopping by his horse to fall to a knee, the soldier shook his head. "It is not that My Lord. Not too long ago a messenger from the border of Jing arrived. Shu and Wu are planning a full frontal assault. They are requesting that you bring your men to give them aid. Most of the men that are normally there to defend it, Lord Cao Cao has them out searching for the escaped prisoners."

With a glare as he fisted his hands, Cao Pi knew he couldn't let them invade from Jing. But he also had to find them. "Damnit." Looking down at the soldier he glared. "Spread the word. Send dotted scouts from here out past Chengdu to keep an eye out for the prisoners. But have everyone else made for Jing." He then turned and pushed his horse and raced out of the city back the direction that he came from.

X

"My Lord!"

Looking up as the servant raced in, Cao Cao blinked. "What is it? Has Pi found them?"

Shaking his head no as he fell to a knee, the servant bowed his head. "It is not that. All the massive ships of Wu have started to move and headed this way. They look as if they are gearing up on a huge water assault. And the Wu and Shu troops in Jing are doing the same thing there. A request for aid was sent out to the last known location of Lord Cao Pi. They are requesting your aid at the port."

"Damnit!" Slamming his hand down on the table, Cao Cao glared as he let out what sounded like a deep growl. "I would be willing to bet that they know that they escaped and are doing this to draw our attention. But we cannot afford to be invaded either. Tell the troops to be ready to leave at once. We will deal with these battles then every soldier I have will them back, and I will see both Sun Ce and Liu Bei dead!" Cao Cao then stormed from the room.

X

"My Lord."

Turning to find Jiang Wei walking toward them, Zhuge Liang smiled. "Yes Jiang Wei what is it?"

Stopping and giving a bow, Jiang Wei smiled. "The corridinated attack planning is working. We have gotten reports that they are mobilizing to strengthen the defenses here at Jing and along the river."

"Perfect. The plan is working just as we planned." Zhuge Liang smiled as he turned and looked toward the North. "Now we just have to wait."

Nodding Lu Xun also looked toward the North. "Indeed. When we don't move on them like they are expecting for a couple of days at least, they will realize that this was just a distraction so they would recall the search parties for Zhu Ran and Guan Yinping. By then, even when they disperse, they should be far enough to the West that they wouldn't find them before they can cross the border into Shu."

"Indeed." Zhuge Liang sighed as he looked North again. "This should be enough. Now let's start posing like we are preparing for a large scale battle that will take days to finish."

"My Lord."

X

Leading the horse now to give him much needed rest, and with her now badly twisted ankle they needed to get more supplies than what they had at the moment. They left most of what they did have in the cave when they saw the torch in the rain. Looking at her as he helped her to hobble along, Zhu Ran was worried. "Yue Xue are you alright?"

Having memorized the name to call him now, Guan Yinping sighed as she gave a nod. "My foot still really hurts Ling Kai. Other than that I am okay. I am not sure if it is just twisted, or broken."

"You can limp on it, it is not broken. I have had a broken foot and that can't happen if it is broken." Looking up, he sighed as he reached out and stopped an old man. "Does your village have a doctor that my wife can see about her foot?"

Looking at the young woman's foot, the old man smiled sweetly but shook his head side to side. "I am sorry but the only doctor that we had here in this village left this morning. Lord Cao Cao and Lord Cao Pi have called all the soldiers back that were out looking for the Wu and Shu prisoners. Wu and Shu are preparing to invade in two different places to the East." Dropping to his knees as he reached out and carefully felt around on her swollen foot. "She just looks like it is a bad sprain. Some rest and staying off the foot will help her more than a doctor will."

"Thank you sir." Giving him a bow, Zhu Ran had to force himself not to smile and show how happy he was at the thought of them pulling the search parties off. "We are making our way West to her family. The horse needs some rest but after he has rested for a while today we will be on our way."

"Right son. Glad I could help."

Leading her on to a place that she could sit, Zhu Ran dropped to his knee and pulled out the strips of cloth he made from the undershirt that he had on. "Let's get this rewrapped. We will rest here for a while, and then head out again before it gets dark. Alright Yue Xue?"

Smiling as she nodded, though more because of what was going on in Shu and Wu, Guan Yinping sighed. "That sounds wonderful dear." She then gasped and dropped her head to hide her face when her stomach growled. "Oh man. I really hate when that happens."

Laughing as he moved to sit next to her, Zhu Ran held her hand. "It is alright. Once we are back in the woods I will find you something to eat that will fill your belly."

"I don't think so young man."

Both looked behind them to find a short and arched over old woman with gray hair and faded eyes. Blinking Zhu Ran sighed. "I am sorry Ma'am but we don't have another choice. We don't have money to buy anything to eat in town right now. We are from the North East of Wei. We are going to have to wait until I can hunt."

"Pish posh." The old woman then walked over to the food stand that she had and all but forced the food at them. "I insist that you eat something. You both look thin and need to get some meat on your bones."

Looking down at the food and then at Yinping, Zhu Ran didn't trust this idea. This woman seemed too eager to make them eat this food. Both of them handed the food back to her as he smiled a warm smile. "I am sorry but we cannot do that. We do not have the money to pay for it and I insist that I can take care of my wife." He then sighed as he stood. If just Yinping rode the horse and he walked, it would still give him time to rest. But they clearly needed to get out of this town.

Letting him help her on the horse, Guan Yinping sighed as his back rippled. "It's alright boy. I promise we will not go into the night tonight. I know you need rest."

"Come on boy. Let's get going." Zhu Ran then gave the glaring old woman a smile and a nod as he started to walk away. "I do thank you for the offer Ma'am."

Having watched from his home, the old man sighed when the old woman glared. Going into his bedroom he pulled out the bow and arrow that he had. The man didn't have a thing to hunt with but a sword and that wasn't going to work to get them anything that could keep them going. After getting them, he left and went to the stable and got his black horse and headed out of town the other side.

Once out he saw where the boy and the girl were going into woods and headed after them. It didn't take long for him to catch up with them and smiled as they turned with a start only to see him. "It is alright kids."

With a sigh as he smiled, Zhu Ran relaxed. "I am sorry. We don't usually travel this far away from home and are a little jumpy. Especially knowing that we could get invaded."

Laughing as he stood there, the old man shook his head as he sighed. "I doubt that Shu or Wu would make it this far. You don't have a thing to worry about. Lord Cao Cao is ruthless yes, but he protects those that cannot fight and are loyal to him. You will not have a thing to worry about." He then turned to the horse and sighed. "That horse of yours needs more than a little rest. I don't leave town much. My son lives North of the village and he and his wife bring me my food. I have no need of my horses anymore. Here take him, and I will take that one. I also brought you a bow and some arrows. A sword won't kill much prey."

Blinking as he sighed and looked down, Zhu Ran shook his head. "I can't accept that. I have nothing to give you for it and I…."

Laughing the old man brought their eyes to him. "It isn't giving me. It is trading. I give you my horse, you give me your horse. And I have no use for these so I guess I will just leave them here." He then dropped the bow and arrows down on the ground. "Do we have a deal?"

Looking up at Yinping who smiled and gave a soft nod, Zhu Ran sighed. "I guess that we do have a deal. I don't argue with her." He then moved and pulled Yinping off the horse and switched the saddle and bridle around with the halter of the other horse. Sitting her on the horse, he looked up to thank the old man but he was already gone. "He is gone?"

Looking around Yinping blinked. "That was strange. But with a stronger horse now, I can wait and eat. We should move."

Picking up the bow and arrow and fastening them to the side of the horse, Zhu Ran nodded. "I agree with that one. Let's go." He then mounted the horse in front of her and spurred the horse into an instant run as soon as her arms were around his chest. He didn't care what happened to him, but he was going to make sure that she got home safe and sound.


	18. Chapter 18

By night, Zhu Ran had a fire made, some meat cooking over it and a dry place to sleep. It seemed the further that they went that day, the less wet they ran into. Which was good, he was hoping the river that they had to cross would be crossable. Feeling Guan Yinping lean into him he looked at her and smiled. "Don't fall asleep yet. Food will be done soon. Then your stomach and stop complaining."

Hearing her stomach growl again, Guan Yinping gasped as she covered it with her arms and sighed. "I know. I hate hearing it too. I don't think I have been this hungry in a long time. I am really thankful that the old man came out to help us like he did."

"So am I." Reaching out and touching the rabbit he sighed. "Not much longer now." He then looked up at the moon and took a deep breath. "We should reach the river that we need to cross tomorrow afternoon. Once we get across that, then it is only two more days to the pass that we can take to get over the border into Shu. Then just one more night and you will be home."

Taking a deep breath, Guan Yinping sighed as she smiled. "Home. So four more days at the longest. I can't wait to see Mama again." She then dropped her eyes when she saw flashes of her father and Zhang Bao. "But I do hope that father will listen to me when I talk to him about Zhang Bao. I am hoping I will be able to talk to him, just me him and Mama. Mama will help me I am sure."

"And like I said. I have every intention on talking to your father before I leave Shu." When she looked up at him he winked at her. "And don't try to talk me out of it."

"Only if you promise that you will at least spend one night there in the castle. I know you will want to get back to Wu and tell them what is going on yourself. But when we first get back, everyone is going to be pulling me a million ways. And I want to properly introduce you to Mama." Smiling as she let her head fall to the side, Guan Yinping laughed. "After all Mama I am sure will want to meet the man that saved me a few times over now."

Shaking his head, Zhu Ran sighed. "Fine. You haven't left me along about that all day today. I will stay one night before I go back to Wu. I am sure now that I think about it, Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang will want to talk to me as well."

"That's right. You may end up staying a couple nights. I know I wouldn't mind." Laughing as she pulled a half glare from him as she stood up, Guan Yinping giggled. "What I can't like being around you?"

"I never said that." Smiling as he shook his head, Zhu Ran reached up and pulled her back down to sit next to him as he took a deep breath. "Here it is time to eat." As he handed her the rabbit that was hers he sighed as he gave her an odd glance. 'Girl you have no idea how hard you are making it on me when I do leave saying things like that. If I thought I could have you, I would never leave Shu and wear green the rest of my life. But even if you don't marry Zhang Bao. I doubt that you feel the same way for me.'

X

"Lord Sima Yi."

Turning to see a soldier standing there, Sima Yi blinked. "Yes what is it?"

Dropping to his knee, the soldier sighed. "I bring word from the front lines. The Wu ships are leaving the area. Shu soldiers have been spotted falling back. They are in full retreat."

"They are what!?" Standing and storming out the tent, Sima Yi climbed the post right next to it and used the spy glass to see what was going on. They were making no effort in hiding the fact that they were pulling back. They were showing it on full force. "But why are they pulling back? It has to be a tactic from Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu to bait us."

But then two faces slammed into the front of his head. When they started setting up, and taking up bases, the threat of an invasion little over a week ago was very real. Or at least it seemed to be. Both sides on a stalemate as they waited for the other to make the first move and start the fight. His eyes narrowed as he put the spy glass down. "However that was their plan all along. There was never going to be an invasion right now. This was all in an effort to make us group our army in one place. They were a diversion!"

Turning and jumping from the post, he stormed past his sons and wife headed right for Cao Cao's tent. "Come with me."

"What is it Father?"

Turning his glare to his son over his shoulder, Sima Yi had a look that could kill. "This was all nothing more than a diversion. They wanted us to think they were gearing up for a full invasion. The withdraw that they are doing after nearly a week standoff. They were drawing us away from the hunt for Zhu Ran and Guan Yinping."

Turning as he reached Cao Cao's tent he stormed in and glared right at Cao Cao as he walked up to the table. "Break up the men. Send them with all haste to the west. That is where you will find the prisoners."

"What are you talking about Sima Yi?" Standing now Cao Cao gave him a cautious look. "How do you know this?"

"I just got word that the front lines are being abandoned. Wu ships are sailing away from ours. Shu and Wu troops on ground and retreating with great haste. Everything is being deserted. It makes sense when you think about it. If they draw the attention of our army in on spot, it gives them more time to make for Chungdu." His eyes now in a glare, Sima Yi kept them even with the now rage filled eyes of Cao Cao. "I would say that either one of two things happened. Either they figured that he was going to try to take her home first, or they already reached home."

"But we have had the border watched from Jing as far west as we can go. There have been no signs of them." Guo Jia just looked at him like he had ten heads. Did he really think that because he wouldn't let her get raped that he cared enough to try and take her home somehow?

"I am positive about this Guo Jia. You are letting what you think you know cloud what you can see before your eyes." When all he got was a glare, Sima Yi turned back to Cao Cao. "They do not need to travel roads and paths to get around. He was being trained by Zhou Yu along with Lu Xun as a strategist for Wu. He isn't stupid. Brash and loud, but far from stupid. We need to send them out along the border. Every vantage point covered so nothing can get over the border."

Slamming his hands on the table, Cao Cao glared as he took deep breaths. "They have not gotten out of Wei yet. If they had, they would have went with the invasion to try and take my head. Especially Guan Yu. I want them now!" His eyes seeing nothing but pure rage, Cao Cao was breathing hard. "I will take her head off in front of her father to show them. I will not be made a fool of!"

X

"Lord Liu Bei!"

Turning to see Zhao Yun coming to him, Liu Bei blinked. "It is working then?"

Nodding Zhao Yun sighed. "They are all fanning out along the border. Do you really think we should of done this now My Lord? Couldn't we have given them at least another couple of days?"

Shaking his head, Lu Xun pulled eyes to him. "While that would have been the ideal thing to do, the fact is that staying still and doing nothing would have set them off too. This way….."

"Boss!"

Everyone turned with a start to see Zhou Cang burst through the door. His eyes wide, Guan Yu gave him an odd look. "What is it Zhou Cang? What happened?"

"It's Red Hare boss! He kicked out of his stall grabbed his own bridle in his mouth and then just took off." Breathing hard Zhou Cang pointed to the west. "He took off to the West. I have never seen him run that fast for anyone other than Guan Yinping."

With a smile, Guan Yu took a deep breath as he sighed. "Red Hare is not a foolish horse. He bonds closely. Lu Bu's daughter could not take him because of her confinement in Wei, which is why I took him. But I do think he bonded more with Yinping than he did myself. He senses that there is an urgency in the air and has gone to find her. On hi m, no one will catch them."

Seeing everyone nod, Lu Xun sighed. 'That is if the horse can get to them in time. I do wish we could have given them more time.'


End file.
